Vidas cambiadas
by katbast
Summary: ¿Y si por algún arranque de valentía una de las dos cambiara su destino?
1. Chapter 1

Hoy se cumplen diez años desde que abandoné Japón, desde que huí de aquello que creía mi destino. Realmente no sé cómo sentirme respecto a este tema, pese al tiempo que ha pasado, aún sigo sin poder hablar de ello, o pensarlo por más de unos minutos; pensé que era cuestión de tiempo el asimilar lo sucedido, sin embargo, ahora estoy segura de que no requiero tiempo, sino valor… O quizá, eso fue lo que tuve al venir aquí.

Salí de la ducha al fin, dispuesta a encaminarme al hospital. Hoy debía dar la bienvenida a los nuevos residentes, y ya estaba lo suficientemente atrasada como para no lograr llegar antes que ellos; como coordinadora de medicina de un prestigioso hospital de Toronto, debía tener disponibilidad a tiempo completo; situación que no se me dificultaba en absoluto (la mayor parte del tiempo), pero hoy… Hoy era un día diferente.

Salí de mi departamento vestida con un atuendo que creía acorde a la ocasión; subí a mi auto y mientras conducía camino al trabajo, me descubrí nuevamente pensando en ella, me sorprende como en ocasiones aquellos recuerdos embargan mi mente. En los últimos años he vivido absorta en el drama del hospital, casi internada en aquel complejo de edificios llenos de gente que desea vivir y morir. Pero su recuerdo siempre está presente, en algunos días embarga mi mente como una luz que ilumina de inmediato una habitación, y en otros… Parece tan distante como una pequeña vela tratando de brillar en medio de la obscuridad absoluta.

Al llegar a mi destino estacioné mi auto, bajé y de inmediato, al acercarme a la puerta vi a unos jóvenes con bata blanca fumando. En otro momento les habría recordado (en medio de un corto sermón), el hecho de que está completamente prohibido, pero no hoy. Sin mencionar el hecho de que al parecer, eran los nuevos residentes, así que lo dejé pasar.

"Espera preciosa, deberías venir a fumar conmigo" dijo uno de los chicos, tomándome completamente por sorpresa; aunque decidí ignorarlo por completo.

"Con que me ignoras eh, ya verás, serás mía" Repitió el joven, definitivamente hoy el universo ponía a prueba mi paciencia.

Decidí nuevamente hacer caso omiso a lo que pasaba, ingresé a la parte posterior del salón de conferencias, tomé la lista de los asistentes, el itinerario y salí a la tarima. Habían alrededor de treinta personas, entre jóvenes y gente un poco mayor; sin embargo, mi lista indicaba que debían ser cincuenta, por lo tanto, solicité al personal asistente que prestaba su colaboración para el evento del día, que fuesen a buscar a los restantes.

Pasados unos minutos, vi entrar a los chicos que había visto en la puerta del hospital fumando, que curioso es el destino; todos tomaron asiento, al parecer sorprendiéndose un poco al verme.

"Buenos días, el día de hoy estamos aquí para darles la bienvenida al Hospital internacional de Toronto, al cual ingresan como residentes generales, primero que nada quiero felicitarlos, los cupos disponibles son reducidos y los aspirantes demasiados. Mi nombre es Mei Aihara, y soy la coordinadora médica de este hospital. Quiero decirles como primera medida, que está completamente prohibido fumar dentro de las instalaciones, incluyendo entrada y zona de parking, si son encontrados realizando esta acción, serán sancionados". Todos miraban con atención, en especial el joven que se había dirigido a mí mientras entraba.

Posterior a la introducción, salimos a recorrer el hospital, yo dirigía el recorrido hasta que fui interrumpida por el altavoz.

"Doctora Aihara, es solicitada de manera inmediata en su oficina" Repitió la voz dos veces; un poco ofuscada decidí dejar a mi asistente a cargo del recorrido y dirigirme al lugar indicado.

Llegué rápidamente al piso en que se encontraba mi oficina, me acerqué dando zancadas hasta el escritorio de mi asistente, que ni siquiera se había percatado que me encontraba allí.

"Doc… Doctora, disculpe haber interrumpido su jornada, tiene una llamada de Tokyo, es su padre" Dijo mi asistente algo nerviosa.

"Tranquila Lara, por favor transfiere la llamada a mi oficina, gracias" Mi corazón dio un vuelco, no tenía idea de qué pasaba. Tenía comunicación con mi padre, pero sólo se comunicaba a mi teléfono personal.

"Padre, ¿cómo estás?" fue lo primero que dije al descolgar el teléfono.

""Mei… Lamento llamarte en este momento, pero… Necesito que vengas a Tokyo… Tu abuelo murió""

Agradecí al cielo estar sentada, de no ser así, habría caído de bruces al suelo.

"Bien… Es hora de regresar entonces" dije sin animo; el momento que más temía había llegado, tendría que regresar al lugar del que escape como cobarde.

""El funeral es mañana, te esperamos aquí… Adiós hija"" Cortó la llamada, quedé helada, aún con el teléfono pegado al oído.

Cuando finalmente volví en mí, solicité a mi asistente que organizase todo lo requerido para mi viaje; salí de inmediato hacia mi apartamento para empacar lo necesario, no sabía cuánto tiempo tendría que estar allí. Partiría esta misma tarde y lo que más me intrigaba era aquel "te esperamos".

Debí decir no a esta locura, no deseaba ver a nadie de la familia Aihara, ni siquiera a mi padre, por más que lo quisiera. Miento… Deseaba ver a alguien, pero no estaba segura si ella quería verme.

Mi mente se inundaba de recuerdos mientras sobrevolaba Japón, recuerdos de mi padre, mi madre, mi abuelo, mi vida… Recuerdos de ella, Yuzu, ¿cuánto habrá cambiado?, ¿Qué habría sido de su vida?, ¿Será feliz?, ¿Tendrá a alguien? Esta última pregunta perforó mi pecho como cuchillos, desde mi partida, no quise buscar noticia alguna acerca de la familia, y tampoco quise que mi padre me dijese nada respecto a ella; quizá porque tenía miedo a escuchar algo que no deseaba oír.

""Señores pasajeros, bienvenidos al aeropuerto de Tokyo, agradecemos preferir nuestra compañía y les deseamos una placentera estancia"". Aquella voz me sacó de mis pensamientos, habíamos llegado.

Salí del aeropuerto dispuesta a tomar un taxi; sin embargo, un hombre alto y con algunas canas en su cabello se acercó a mí, con un pequeño cartel que decía mi nombre.

"Buen día señorita Aihara, su padre me envío a llevarla a casa" dijo en tono amable.

"Bien, muchas gracias" no me sorprendió el hecho de que no viniese el mismo, probablemente estaría ocupado con los preparativos del funeral.

El trayecto se me hizo más largo de lo que realmente era, quizá me encontraba demasiado ansiosa, no deseaba llegar a aquella mansión en la cual fui prisionera durante tantos años; sin embargo, deseaba saber si ella estaba allí. Al llegar, deslumbré aquel lugar, no había cambiado en absoluto, se nota que el abuelo deseaba mantenerlo tal cual; es curioso el hecho de que no volví a hablar con él desde que hui de casa, lo intenté, pero en las pocas ocasiones que llamé, jamás quiso pasar al teléfono, alguna vez le escuché decir "Yo no tengo nieta", aquella frase me dolió más de lo que pensé. Después de eso decidí no volver a buscarlo, no podía rogar el perdón de alguien que en realidad no me amaba.

Baje del auto y vi a mi padre sonriendo de pie en lo alto de la escalera, su cara se notaba cansada y tenía algunos signos de envejecimiento; aun así, seguía siendo el mismo hombre imponente pero amable que recordaba.

"Bienvenida a casa hija, me alegra que estés de regreso" dijo esto mientras se acercaba para abrazarme.

"Buen día padre, yo también me alegro de verte, aunque sea en estas circunstancias" correspondí su abrazo queriendo sentirlo cerca, queriendo desaparecer estos diez años en los que estuvimos separados.

"Si, es una lástima que nuestro reencuentro sea en esta situación; aun así, estoy muy feliz de verte, ya eres toda una mujer, es increíble cómo pasa el tiempo". Tomó mi mano para conducirme dentro de la casa.

Al igual que el exterior, el interior de la casa continuaba tal cual lo recordaba, cada cosa en el sitio exacto, incluso la infinidad de libros que allí se encontraban, seguían en el mismo lugar, en perfecto orden, comenzaba a sentir un aire asfixiante, una opresión en mi pecho; no pensé que me afectase tan rápidamente estar en esta casa.

"Mei, por favor sube a tu cuarto, hay toallas limpias y un baño preparado para ti, sé que tuviste un viaje largo, pero nos espera un día difícil."

"Lo sé, voy a tomar un baño y bajaré enseguida, podrías por favor decirme ¿quiénes vendrán al funeral del abuelo?" realicé esta pregunta estando de espaldas a él, no deseaba que viera mi rostro, quizá porque pensaba que mi mirada delataría mi intención de saber de ella.

"Será una ceremonia privada, bien sabes que no me gustan las aglomeraciones; tu madre estará allí, algunos primos lejanos del abuelo y por supuesto Yuzu..." hizo una pausa, mi corazón se aceleró, estaría allí, podría verla, hablarle, sentir su maravilloso olor…

"Junto a su esposo…"


	2. Chapter 2

"Junto a su esposo…"

Sentí que la tierra bajo mis pies se movía, al escuchar aquella palabra lo único que deseé fue que mi padre entrase en risas diciendo que era broma; sin embargo, esas risas nunca llegaron, y pese que sentía que mi estómago devolvería su contenido de un año, necesitaba preguntar.

"¿Esposo? ¿Yuzu se casó?" después de formulada la pregunta, me di cuenta de lo ridículo que sonaba, obviamente se había casado, por ello nunca respondió a mi carta.

"Si Mei, se casó hace 8 años. Ya tendrán tiempo de ponerse al corriente de todo lo acontecido, por favor, ve a prepararte" Por alguna razón sentí en la voz de mi padre algo de molestia. Igual, poco me importaba lo que podría pensar en este momento, Yuzu, mi Yuzu, se había casado hace tantos años. Hace tantos años la había perdido para siempre.

Sin decir palabra alguna subí las escaleras mientras sentía que unas traicioneras lagrimas rodaban por mis mejillas; entré al que una vez fue mi cuarto, tirando la puerta tras de mi me derrumbé en ella. No podía creer que lo dicho por mi padre fuese cierto, de ser así, Yuzu me habría olvidado, se habría enamorado nuevamente de alguien más, y ese alguien está en este momento ocupando el lugar que tanto he deseado, a su lado. Probablemente fui egoísta al quererla siempre solo para mí, desear que me necesitase única y exclusivamente a mí; pensar que yo sería la única a quien amaría. Quizá me equivoqué al pensar que rechazando mi destino como Aihara y huyendo "al fin del mundo", ella iría conmigo. Aún recuerdo aquel día en que renuncié a todo por lo que alguna vez luché, solamente por ella…

 **FLASH BACK**

Habían pasado dos años desde que escribí aquella carta de "despedida" para Yuzu, no la había visto desde entonces, sentía que, si la veía nuevamente, saldría corriendo a sus brazos y no la dejaría ir nunca. Fueron los años más difíciles de mi vida, hasta ese momento. La amaba, la amaba con cada latido de mi corazón; no pasaba un día en que no pensase en ella. Es ridículo el hecho de que la tomase como mi fuerza para continuar con esta estupidez del compromiso.

Y ahí me encontraba, a un día de mi boda, arreglando los últimos detalles para la cena de ensayo. Me casaría al día siguiente, con un hombre gentil y comprensivo, tanto, que aceptó un acuerdo prenupcial en el que consumaríamos nuestro matrimonio carnalmente hasta finalizada mi carrera universitaria. Quizá aprendería a quererlo, probablemente me enamoraría de Udagawa.

Decidí dejar mis divagaciones para entrar al salón en el cual se encontraban todos los invitados a la boda; la lista era lo suficientemente larga como para que se llenase por completo un campo de futbol; en el centro de toda la escena lo vi, con su sonrisa amable mirándome fijamente, en ese momento me di cuenta de que jamás podría amarlo, no como amaba a Yuzu. La cena de ensayo se alargó por un par de horas, los invitados hablaban con nuestras familias y nosotros simplemente nos encontrábamos en la mitad de un lugar que sabíamos no era el nuestro.

Al terminar la cena me excuse diciendo que estaba agotada y debía descansar para el día siguiente; busqué con la mirada a mi padre que se encontraba en una esquina del salón, al ver sus ojos, de alguna manera supo que necesitaba hablarle. Salió tras de mí, y haciendo uso de toda la valentía que había guardado durante años, inicié la conversación que cambiaría mi vida para siempre.

"Padre… No quiero casarme" Dije de golpe, mirando atenta su rostro, esperando alguna señal de alarma o de molestia, pero eso nunca pasó.

"Entonces no lo hagas pequeña. Este matrimonio fue arreglado por tu abuelo, y en gran parte es mi culpa, ya que no tomé el lugar de heredero como debía, lo siento Mei" Dicho esto, me abrazó con fuerza.

"No te disculpes, yo elegí este camino, pero tardé demasiado en darme cuenta que no es lo que deseo para mi vida, no es lo que me hace feliz" Sollozaba entre sus brazos, tal como lo hacía cuando era niña y sufría algún tropiezo, antes de que mamá muriera, por supuesto.

"Aun así, es mi responsabilidad como padre ayudarte. Tengo un contacto en Toronto que puede sernos de ayuda." Tomó su teléfono y realizó algunas llamadas.

"Vamos a tu cuarto, debes empacar las cosas importantes que necesites, partes mañana a primera hora hacia Canadá" Dijo con una sonrisa triunfante.

Corrí a mi habitación, tomé una pequeña maleta y empaqué algunos objetos personales, el pequeño oso que Yuzu había reparado para mí fue uno de los primeros en la lista. Al terminar, caí en la realidad de lo que estaba sucediendo, huiría de casa, de este matrimonio arreglado, pero ¿dónde quedaba Yuzu?, no tenía tiempo para decirle lo que estaba pasando, pero había una forma en que podría comunicárselo. Decidí escribirle una carta, pese que me había prometido jamás hacerlo, esta vez sería diferente, esta vez le diría todo lo que siento y rogaría por que aceptase esos sentimientos.

"" Querida Yuzu

Probablemente no desees saber de mí, después de mi última carta no esperaría otra cosa; sin embargo, esta vez te escribo para decirte que por fin pude tomar parte de la valentía que me demostraste durante el tiempo que compartimos, pude renunciar al destino que creía estaba dispuesto para mí.

Este tiempo sin tu presencia ha sido el más triste de mi vida, jamás pensé extrañar tanto a alguien; te necesito, necesito escuchar tu voz, sentir tu calidez, el dulce olor cítrico de tu cabello. Necesito tenerte a diario en mi vida, me enamoré de ti y del dechado de virtudes que posees, de la maravillosa forma en la que tratas a los demás y de esa personalidad impulsiva que alguna vez me fastidió. Y te amo, te amo como jamás amaré a alguien, y como jamás alguien te amará. Por ello, te pido perdones a este corazón que late desbocado por ti.

Parto mañana hacia Toronto, mi vuelo es el primero de la mañana, por favor ven, te estaré esperando para huir a nuestro destino, juntas; para siempre juntas. Por favor, si aún me amas, si sientes lo que yo por ti, ven.

Si te cuesta tomar una decisión tan precipitadamente lo entiendo; por ello, al final de la carta dejaré la dirección a la que llegaré en Toronto, Si decides venir conmigo, entonces serás bienvenida en aquel lugar.

Por favor… No me dejes esperando. Aunque por ti, esperaría la eternidad completa si me lo pidieses.

Te amo, Yuzu.

Siempre tuya… Mei ""

Al terminar la carta, la puse en un sobre rojo y junto a Kumagoro la entregué a mi padre.

"Padre, por favor entrégale esto a Yuzu esta noche, te lo suplico, es algo muy importante" Le dije esto sonando lo más calmada posible.

"Bien Mei, lo haré. Tus pasajes están listos para mañana, descansa por favor, vendré mañana antes del alba para llevarte al aeropuerto sin que nadie lo sepa." Dicho esto, dio media vuelta y marchó, llevando consigo la única esperanza que tenía de recuperar a la persona que amaba.

Al día siguiente, tal como prometió, mi padre apareció antes del alba, y sin que nadie lo notase, salimos de la mansión Aihara rumbo al aeropuerto. Me encaminaba a una nueva vida, dejaría todo esto atrás y tenía la gran ilusión de que sería con Yuzu.

"¿Le entregaste la carta a Yuzu, padre?" Pregunté con un atisbo de duda al llegar al aeropuerto, mi padre había estado muy callado durante el trayecto, característica que era muy extraña en él.

"Si Mei, tan pronto llegué a casa le entregué la carta a tu hermana, junto con Kumagoro"

Entonces solo tendría que esperar a que ella llegase, estaba segura de que lo haría, porque seguía amándome como antes, tanto como yo a ella.

Pasaban los minutos, veía desesperadamente a un lado y otro, buscaba en cada tumulto de gente esa cabellera rubia que tanto amaba. Sin embargo, ella nunca llegó, mi vuelo partió con algo de retraso, aunque no fue suficiente como para perder la ilusión de verla.

 **FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

Mientras me duchaba y lágrimas caían por mis mejillas confundiéndose con gotas de agua, recordaba que durante meses esperé que ella llegase; después de un año mi esperanza fue desvaneciéndose, hasta desaparecer por completo cinco años después. Aun así, podía decir con plena certeza, que en ese momento seguía amando a Yuzuko.

Me vestí con un traje negro ajustado, decidí usar lentes oscuros, quizá así no notarían que estuve llorando hace unos minutos, aunque fuese un funeral, no deseaba que me vieran así.

Un auto negro elegante estaba esperando en la entrada de la mansión, mi padre me esperaba ya dentro del mismo, me disculpé por la espera y partimos hacia el salón fúnebre. Durante el trayecto recordé las repetidas veces en las que traté de entablar alguna relación afectiva con alguien, casualmente, siempre eran rubias, vaya que tenía una fijación. Lastimosamente, nunca pude ofrecerles algo más que sexo y un cascaron vacío, porque eso era yo desde que me alejé de ella.

Al llegar al lugar, pude deslumbrar la poca gente que fue invitada, definitivamente era un evento privado. Entre la pequeña multitud pude ver a mi madre, un poco mayor pero seguía siendo la misma mujer con apariencia amable. Las personas se quedaban viéndome, imagino que les sorprendía el hecho de verme en aquel lugar después de diez años de huir de mi boda. Si esta fuera otra situación, quizá sonreiría con sorna, pero debía mantener la compostura.

Entonces, rodando un poco la mirada, la vi… Estaba tocando el piano del salón ¿desde cuándo sabía tocar aquel instrumento? Me di cuenta de que ya no tenía su típico cabello rubio; sin embargo seguía siendo igual o aún más hermosa que antes, su piel blanca, sus labios con un ligero toque de labial, su cuerpo parecía una escultura tallada por las manos del más talentoso artista. Sus manos se movían ágilmente por las teclas de marfil; me encontraba frente a una aparición, solo la había visto en mis más dulces sueños. En aquel momento, el tiempo se detuvo, solo nos encontrábamos ella y yo en el gran salón, no sé cuánto tiempo pasó, pero al acabar la tonada, se percató de mi presencia, abrió sus ojos y me miró tan profundamente que sentí que me derretiría en ese mismo instante.

"Mei…" No pude escucharle por la distancia que nos separaba, pero por el movimiento de sus labios, sabía que pronunciaba mi nombre.

"Yuzu…" Susurré al viento, deseando con todas mis fuerzas alcanzarla.

Justo en ese pequeño fragmento de espacio y tiempo, me di cuenta de que seguía enamorada de aquella mujer, seguía amando con locura inminente a Yuzu.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Este capitulo me costó un poco escribirlo; lo cambié en varias oportunidades puesto que no encontraba la conexión que necesitaba con Mei, y no tiene caso escribir algo que no sientes._**

 ** _Probablemente narre este encuentro desde el punto de Yuzu, aunque creo que será más adelante cuando se desarrolle la historia un poco más._**

 ** _Les agradezco por leerme y por sus amables comentarios._**

 ** _Sin más, les dejo el capitulo._**

Si alguien me hubiese dicho hace un par de días, que volvería a estar en la presencia de la única persona a la cual he amado en mi vida, muy seguramente me hubiera reído en su cara de lo ridículo e imposible que eso sonaba. Justo ahora creo que no hay nada imposible, me encontraba a pocos pasos de la mujer más hermosa que alguna vez vi; mi corazón latía desbocado, sentía que en cualquier momento saltaría de mi pecho (vaya que me había vuelto cursi en estos últimos días), mis pies parecían pegados a la madera del piso de aquel salón; ella se levantó del banco que estaba ocupando frente al piano, y de alguna manera que no entendí, mis piernas comenzaron a moverse hacia ella, sin quitar mis ojos un segundo de su figura, pues pensaba que si lo hacía, probablemente su espejismo desapreciaría.

Me acerqué con cuidado, tratando de no asustarla, ella solo miraba atentamente cada uno de mis movimientos, había algo en su mirada que no podía descifrar, algo diferente, jamás había sentido esta incertidumbre al ver sus ojos y no saber qué querían trasmitirme. Cuando casi logré alcanzarla, un hombre que no conocía la tomó por la cintura con fuerza pegándola a su cuerpo, ¿cómo se atrevía a tocarla de esa manera tan burda? Sin embargo, Yuzu lo abrazó por el cuello y unió sus labios con los suyos de manera suave y dulce, lo besó durante un par de segundos mientras yo sentía que mis piernas temblaban como gelatina, mis ojos empezaron a humedecerse y unas tercas lágrimas amenazaban con salir. Jamás pensé verla besando de esa manera a alguien más.

"Que bien te salió esa tonada querida, se nota que has estado practicando" Dijo el al separar sus labios.

"Si, he estado practicando mucho para no avergonzarte Shiro" atinó a decir esto mientras daba un beso rápido a su mejilla.

"Nunca me avergonzarías pequeña, estoy muy orgulloso de ti" Al ver que volvía a acercar sus labios a los suyos no pude resistir más

"Yuzu…" pronuncié su nombre acercándome a la pareja que se encontraba frente a mí, haciendo que aquel hombre la soltase y me viera fijamente.

Mi sangre hervía de ira, no solamente por ver los labios que proclame míos durante tanto tiempo, ser besados por alguien más; si no por el hecho de que ella le correspondiese de la manera en la que creí solo haría conmigo. En ese momento recordé las múltiples ocasiones en las que fui una completa idiota con ella, cuando mostraba su afecto hacía mí y yo solo la rechazaba con alguna estúpida y rebuscada frase; una de esas que rompía su corazón y hacia que esos bellos ojos se cristalizaran por las lágrimas, me sorprende lo insensata que fui en aquel entonces, cuando creía que mantener una buena imagen era más importante que mi felicidad.

Observé unos segundos la escena, odiaba al hombre que parecía amar a la misma mujer que yo; lo odia aunque al parecer la hacía muy feliz. Entonces, me sentí estúpida al rechazar en tantas oportunidades a un ser maravilloso y lleno de virtudes como lo era ella. Y me odie aún más al saber que al huir hace tantos años, fui la directa responsable de que esto pasara.

"Mei" volteó de frente a mí, traía puesto un vestido negro ceñido a su cintura y con un pequeño bolero en sus piernas, se veía completamente hermosa.

"Y… ¿tú eres?, ¿De dónde conoces a mi esposa y por qué le hablas con tanta confianza?" Pronunció el imbécil con prepotencia.

"Soy Mei Aihara, la hermana menor de Yuzu" Dije con notable desagrado, ¿Cómo Yuzu se casó con un tipo de esta clase? Quizá lo estaba juzgando precipitadamente, pero no podía evitar que los celos se apoderaran de mí.

"Con que Mei Aihara eh? Entonces tu eres la niñita que plató a mi hermano en el altar, siempre supe que él no tenía carácter suficiente para controlar a una mujer" Me miraba de manera burlona mientras arrastraba cada palabra.

Mi mente entró en shock, no entendía que pasaba en esa extraña reunión, ¿yo planté a su hermano?, entonces era el hermano de Udagawa. No lograba comprender como Yuzu había terminado casada con el hermano de mi ex prometido. ¿Cómo era posible esto? Lo único claro ahora es que aquella mujer delante de mí ya no era mi Yuzu, y eso me dolía en lo más profundo de mí ser.

"Vamos Shiro querido, debemos hablar con los demás invitados, son miembros lejanos de la familia y deben querer darnos el pésame" Su voz interrumpió mis pensamientos, se escuchaba madura y hermosa.

En aquel momento quité mis lentes y la vi a los ojos, quería saber si era feliz; entonces, su mirada me sorprendió por completo, no era la misma con la que me embriagaba hace unos años, sus ojos estaban cargados de ira y odio. Esa mirada que me dedicaba en ese momento, dirigida única y exclusivamente hacía mí, hizo que una presión apareciera en mi pecho. Pasó a mi lado junto a su esposo y pude sentir su olor inundando mis sentidos, ese olor cítrico que tanto amaba, aún estaba ahí, al parecer era lo único que no había cambiado en ella.

Como lo dijo, pasaron el resto de la estancia en aquel lugar, hablando con cada uno de los "invitados", recibiendo palabras de consuelo y socializando en general; vi como hablaban con mi padre y madre, parecían una pareja feliz, con una familia que los adoraba. Aunque me doliese reconocerlo, se veían bien juntos. Yuzu no me dedicó ni una mirada, y yo no quería que me la diese si iba a ser como la de hace unos minutos.

Miré el piano en el cual ella se encontraba tocando hace unos minutos, y recordé que la pieza favorita del abuelo era Moonlight, el mismo me la había enseñado cuando yo tenía ocho años, era una tonada hermosa, así que decidí tocarla en su honor. Puede que no me haya perdonado, pero gran parte de lo que soy ahora es gracias a sus enseñanzas en mi niñez.

Comencé a tocar las teclas de marfil pensando que quizá ya no recordaría como hacerlo, pero contrario a lo que pensaba, mis dedos fluían en aquel instrumento como si lo tocase a diario; cerré mis ojos, quizá con la esperanza de desaparecer de aquel sitio, deseaba que me tragase la tierra, nunca imaginé sentir tanto dolor, el hecho de que Yuzu nunca llegase al lugar donde la estaba esperando, no se compara en absoluto con lo que me hizo sentir verla con alguien más.

Sentí como mis lágrimas resbalaban por mi rostro, ya no me importó que las personas me vieran, nada importaba en ese instante. Entonces, recordé a una de las mujeres con las que había intentado llenar el vacío que existía dentro de mí…

 **FLASH BACK**

Llevaba poco más de tres años residiendo en Toronto, ya me había acostumbrado a la vida en esta ciudad, tenía algunos conocidos con quienes era agradable salir a beber; estudiaba medicina y era la mejor de toda la facultad, siempre quise destacarme en todo lo que realizaba, y tenía mucha suerte con las chicas, pese a que no me interesase de más estar con alguien.

Justo por esos días salía con una chica rubia (por supuesto), me citó en un restaurante con vista a un lago hermoso que se encontraba a las afueras de la ciudad, teníamos algún tipo de relación extraña en la que yo la buscaba cuando deseaba sexo, y ella siempre estaba disponible. Al llegar a aquel lugar, me di cuenta de que todo el restaurante había sido reservado para nosotras, me senté en la mesa en la cual se encontraba y comenzamos a conversar de cosas triviales.

La cena estaba resultado agradable, hasta el momento en que ella se aclaró la garganta y comenzó a hablar, rogué al cielo que no dijese lo que yo pensaba, pero mis suplicas no fueron escuchadas.

"Mei… Este tiempo que hemos pasado juntas, aunque poco, realmente ha significado mucho para mí, sé que fuiste clara conmigo respecto a la dirección que tomaría nuestra relación desde el inicio; sin embargo, no puedo evitar sentir que te necesito y deseo tener de ti algo más que solo sexo, por ello, quiero pedirte que seas mi novia oficial, porque te quiero y sé que puedo hacerte feliz"

Al escuchar aquellas palabras, mientras me miraba tan profundamente, me sentía miserable, era una mujer hermosa externa e internamente, pero no podía corresponderle, mi corazón estaba con alguien más, a miles de kilómetros de aquel sitio.

"Fui clara contigo, únicamente me interesas para sexo, no sirves para nada más. Es mejor concluyamos la cena y nuestra aventura" Fui cruel, pero era una manera rápida de deshacerme del asunto; así, ella no me buscaría más, y yo quedaría como la cretina que era.

No dijo nada, o quizá sus palabras quedaron en el aire, puesto que inmediatamente terminada mi oración, me levanté de aquella mesa y salí casi corriendo del lugar.

 **FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

Abrí mis ojos mientras tocaba las últimas notas de la tonada, todas las personas se encontraban observándome, todas excepto la única que deseaba que me mirase; me levanté y decidí ir por un café, necesitaba algo que calmara mis nervios. Mientras avanzaba por el salón la gente me saludaba y me mostraba sus condolencias, pensé que esta familia me había desterrado totalmente, pero veo que no es así.

Compré un café de la máquina que se encontraba fuera al salón fúnebre y desde allí, vi a mi madre acercarse, me percaté de que no había cruzado palabra alguna con ella.

"Buen día madre, ¿cómo amanece?" Dije dedicándole una suave sonrisa que ella correspondió de inmediato.

"Mei, hija… Te has convertido en toda una mujer, mírate, te ves tan elegante y guapa. Hace tanto que no te veo, pero al mirarte, siento como si hubiese sido ayer nuestra última charla" Posó su mano en mi mejilla y me sonrió dulcemente.

"Lo sé, ha pasado mucho tiempo, pero hay cosas y sentimientos que no cambian eh?" Reí con sorna, para posteriormente percatarme de que su sonrisa se borró de inmediato.

"Y dime… ¿Cuánto planeas quedarte Mei?" Me tomó por sorpresa su pregunta, por un momento sentí que no era un ser deseado en este lugar.

"No lo sé madre, un par de días supongo, debo volver al trabajo pronto" trate de ignorar esa sensación que me embargaba.

En ese instante vi a Yuzu y su esposo salir por la puerta principal del salón, al parecer ya se marchaban de la ceremonia. No podía parar de mirarla, y al parecer, mi madre se percató de ello.

"Bien, espero verte antes de que te marches. Me retiro Mei, tu hermana y yo tenemos algunos pendientes. Si gustas podemos vernos mañana, posterior a la cremación de tu abuelo". Me dio un leve abrazo y se fue sin permitirme decir palabra alguna.

Me quedé allí parada hasta que sus siluetas desaparecieron dentro de un auto elegante que los esperaba. Por alguna razón sentía algo extraño en mi madre y mi padre, quizá eran imaginaciones mías, pero tenía que averiguar qué había sucedido, y cómo Yuzu había terminado casada con el hermano de Udagawa; sólo había una persona que podía decirme honestamente lo que sucedió.

Tome mi teléfono y marqué un número de la lista, el tono repico varias veces hasta que una voz del otro lado de la línea atendió.

"¿Hola?"

"Regresé a Tokio, tenemos que hablar" Dije sentenciando firmemente, la voz del otro lado guardó silencio.


	4. Chapter 4

**Buenas noches; me disculpo por la tardanza en la actualización, he tenido días complicados. Agradezco todos sus comentarios y que se tomen el tiempo para leer mi trabajo, es un gusto para mi escribirlos.**

 **Me gustaría saber si desean conocer más acerca de lo que vivió Yuzu o sólo desean una descripción en general.**

 **Espero sus comentarios :D**

"regresé a Tokio, tenemos que hablar" La voz del otro lado guardó silencio unos segundos.

"Bien, nos vemos en el café de siempre a las cinco de la tarde" Dicho esto, la llamada se cortó.

Suspiré pesadamente, ¿Cinco de la tarde? ¿Quién se cree?, tiene suerte de que haya cortado antes. Supongo que no estaba acostumbrada a que alguien me hiciera esperar.

Decidí retirarme de la escena, no sin antes despedirme de mi padre. Subí al mismo auto que nos había traído y salimos rumbo a la mansión. El camino fue corto, mi mente divagaba entre recuerdos y sensaciones pasadas, de hace más de una década, en aquel tiempo de mi vida en que fui feliz por primera y única vez. Recordé nuestra primera cita, como casi arruino todo por querer seguir los deseos de Yuzu e interpretarlos a mi manera; en las siguientes ocasiones aprendí que lo importante era tener su compañía, y que ella tuviera la mía.

 **FLASH BACK**

Teníamos planes para salir una tarde después de la escuela; sin embargo, estos se vieron interrumpidos por una torrencial lluvia. Yuzu estaba triste, así que para animarla un poco le propuse que hiciéramos un pastel juntas.

Ella trataba de enseñarme cuales eran los ingredientes, y yo solo estaba al pendiente de cada uno de sus movimientos, la gracia y delicadeza con la que hacia cada cosa me cautivaba. Accidentalmente, derramé un poco de harina sobre ella; a lo cual, ella reaccionó arrojando una gran cantidad en mi cara. Desde ahí empezó una persecución que tenía como fin la "venganza" de mi parte.

"Yuzu ven!" Corría tratando de alcanzarla mientras ella tenía en sus manos un tazón de harina que me lanzaba cada que lograba acercarme.

"Meiii. No me atraparas con vida!" gritaba entre risas mientras me lanzaba más harina.

Me lance sobre ella cayendo ambas al sofá, tomó mi rostro entre sus delicadas manos y me susurró un "te quiero" antes de unir nuestros labios en un beso tierno, en el que traté de trasmitir mis profundos sentimientos hacia ella, esos que aún no había sido capaz de decirle, pero que esperaba ella conocía a la perfección.

 **FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

Llegar a la mansión interrumpió mis recuerdos, bajé del auto y decidí subir a cambiarme de atuendo; no deseaba estar más de lo necesario en aquel sitio, ni siquiera tenía apetito. Así que, salí lo más rápido que pude de la casa, tomé nota mental: debería buscar un hotel, no deseaba quedarme ni una noche allí.

Caminé por las calles de aquella ciudad, esas calles que me habían visto crecer y que ahora sentía tan ajenas. Cada paso lo había dado antes, cada cosa se encontraba tal cual la recordaba, era increíble que en estos años nada hubiera cambiado. Cuando era pequeña pensaba que si me desviaba del camino conocido, me perdería en la inmensidad de la ciudad; sin embargo, ahora siento que es tan pequeña, que la podría recorrer en apenas un día. La gente que veo sin ver, pasa por mi lado tan ensimismada, tan llena de sí misma y sus problemas, de sus incertidumbres… De sus miedos, en su rostro reflejan la preocupación por aquello que les atormenta, miradas tristes y cansadas; alguna que otra feliz, quizá algo salió bien en su día, o quizá alguien les espera en casa, alguien a quien aman. Por un momento sentí que quedaba atrapada en este lugar, y me di cuenta de que ya no pertenezco aquí.

Recordé todas aquellas veces que caminaba a casa después de la escuela, teniendo la esperanza de encontrar a mi padre al regreso, recordé como día tras día iba perdiendo mi sonrisa, enfrascada en el trabajo y las normas impuestas por la escuela y mi abuelo. Poco a poco se fue desvaneciendo la ilusión de encontrarlo de vuelta, y cada vez llegaba más tarde a casa, quería distraerme lo más posible de mi vida, de lo miserable que era, y que mejor que hacerlo viviendo por y para el trabajo.

Luego me enteré que mi padre se había casado, mi corazón se fraccionó un poco más, sentí incertidumbre al saber que viviría con su esposa y que a partir de ahora tendría una hermana. Aquella chica tan problemática que apareció en mi vida y la puso vuelta arriba, la odié, o quizá eso quería pensar, tan entrometida y extrovertida, pero no era así, la amé, la amé desde el primer día, desde aquella noche en que me dijo que Amamiya estaba jugando conmigo, hace mucho no sentía autentica preocupación de alguien hacia mí. Y la amé más cada día, con cada cosa, pero tuve miedo, tanto miedo de lo que podría pensar y hacer la gente, de lo que podrían decirle o hacerle. Fui tan cobarde, ella estaba dispuesta a enfrentar al mundo por estar conmigo, y yo me refugié en las reglas y responsabilidades.

Mientras divagaba, sin percatarme del camino que había seguido, vislumbre la escuela cruzando la calle; era increíble la forma en la que mi cuerpo, inconscientemente, me llevó por el sendero que recorrí tantas veces durante los años en que viví aquí. Las estudiantes terminaban su jornada escolar, portaban el mismo uniforme que yo llevé hace tiempo.

"Academia Udagawa…" susurré mientras pensaba en lo irónico que era esta situación; el lugar al que le dediqué tanto trabajo y esfuerzo, en el que invertí el tiempo en que debí ser niña y adolecente; el edificio y el legado por el cual renuncié a mi vida y a mi único amor, terminó finalmente siendo propiedad de otro. Solté una pequeña carcajada mientras emprendía marcha hacia el lugar de mi encuentro; sin embargo, algo llamó mi atención, un auto negro se estacionó frente a la puerta de aquella "prestigiosa" institución, y de él, bajó la mujer de mis sueños, la más hermosa musa que existió jamás. Al parecer venía sola, estaba dispuesta a acercarme y hablar con ella, preguntarle miles de cuestionamientos que navegaban en mi mente.

Al disponerme a cruzar la calle, vi como una niña se acercaba a Yuzu, y esta la tomaba en sus brazos, era una pequeña castaña, no podía divisar muy bien la escena, pero sólo llegó a mi mente la idea de que esa pequeña niña era su hija. De ser así, entonces tendría una sobrina, hija de la mujer que amo y el hombre que odio.

Suspiré pesadamente, subí a un taxi que se encontraba estacionado en el lugar y le indiqué donde debía llevarme. Durante el trayecto no dejé de pensar ni un momento en la escena que había presenciado. Recordé que Yuzu siempre dijo que quería tener hijos, yo simplemente reía en esos momentos mientras le decía que eso no podía ser, que yo no estaría preparada para eso. Al parecer, alguien cumplió su deseo.

Mientras bajaba del taxi pensaba en que, quizá lo mejor sería regresar de inmediato a Toronto; olvidar este asunto y tratar de ser feliz al igual que Yuzu. Aunque suene mal, la muerte de mi abuelo solo fue una excusa para venir a verle, deseaba saber si estaba bien, pero sobre todo, saber si aún me amaba.

Ingresé al café, le busqué con la mirada y allí le vi, con su amplia sonrisa y el mismo carisma que recuerdo, su rostro reflejaba tranquilidad y lo feliz que era en este lugar. Me acerqué a la barra con paso lento y haciendo uso de toda la fachada de calma que tenía disponible, decidí empezar a hablar.

"Buenas tardes… Udagawa san". pronuncié pausadamente tratando de dedicarle una sonrisa. No le había visto en poco más de diez años; sin embargo, hace un par de años contacte con el vía mail, decidí explicarle aquel incidente, así que me dio su número con el fin de que le llamase, acción que nunca realicé, hasta ahora.

"Mei, buenas tardes. ¿Cómo has estado?". Me dedicó una sonrisa para luego añadir "Por favor, llámame Honke, no es necesaria tanta formalidad".

"Honke. Para ser sincera, he estado mejor" Tomé asiento en un banco junto a la barra, el me ofreció un café, a lo cual asentí suavemente. "Sé que esto es algo inesperado, y que probablemente yo no sea alguien a quien desees ver… Pero no hay nadie más con quien pueda hablar de esto."

"Mei… No te guardo rencor por lo acontecido años atrás" Hizo una pausa mientras ponía frente a mí una taza de café humeante. "Al contrario, te lo agradezco. Fuiste tan valiente al rechazar aquello que nuestras familias imponían, no te logras imaginar cuanto deseaba hacerlo, y cuan aliviado estuve cuando me plantaste en aquel altar".

Mi cara debía ser un poema. Mientras lo veía tan sonriente, sus ojos azules reflejaban una calma que no puedo describir, deseaba perderme en aquel mar.

"No me malinterpretes, no es que fueses un mal partido o una mujer poco deseable para tener como esposa. Pero no te amaba, y sinceramente, dudaba de que llegase a hacerlo" Esta última frase la pronunció entre risas mientras tocaba su cabeza.

"Entiendo, me alegra saber eso. Por mucho tiempo pensé que te había herido, por ello nunca te llamé o quise volver a escribirte; pensé que me odiabas" Tomé un sorbo de café y continué. "Al llegar aquí me topé con muchas sorpresas, hay muchas dudas que necesito resolver, al menos para volver en paz a Toronto".

"Veo que aún conservas el anillo que te dio Yuzu" Al escuchar esto, mi rostro palideció.

"Honke yo…"

"Recuerdo a aquella rubia obstinada que trabajaba con todas sus fuerzas pese al cansancio que podría sentir, para ganar el dinero suficiente y comprar anillos a juego con el fin de compartirlos con su persona amada" Seguía sonriendo mientras se tomaba la barbilla y miraba a un punto perdido.

Había olvidado por completo aquel anillo que colgaba de mi cuello; no porque significase poco, sino por el hecho de que lo había llevado a diario durante más de doce años, en lo que a mí respecta, ya era una parte más de mi cuerpo.

Suspiré pesadamente, pasé un mechón de mi cabello con suavidad tras mi oreja y cerré mis ojos mientras tomaba aquel anillo en mis manos. "Si, aún lo conservo, es una extensión de mi cuerpo; es mi tesoro más preciado, no soportaría perderlo." Abrí mis ojos y lo miré fijamente, tratando de indagar en sus pensamientos "Entonces… Imagino que ya sabrás nuestra historia, ¿verdad?" Al finalizar la pregunta, sentí en mi interior removerse un millar de sensaciones, era la primera vez que hablaba abiertamente con alguien de este tema; no me daba vergüenza, sin embargo, me inquietaba un poco.

"No puedo decirte que conozco su historia, sólo até algunos cabos y con alguna información adicional imaginé lo sucedido" .Vi en su rostro una expresión serena, su mirada reflejaba comprensión.

"Bien" musité "Es una larga historia. Para resumir: Me enamoré perdidamente de Yuzu poco después de conocerla, luché contra mis sentimientos, creyendo que debía anteponer mis responsabilidades, renuncié a ella y al amor que sentíamos posterior a saber de nuestro compromiso. Pasamos muchos meses sin saber la una de la otra… Cuando llegó el día de la boda, no pude hacerlo y decidí huir a Toronto, le envié una carta con la vana ilusión de que eso lo arreglaría todo. Pero heme aquí, diez años después enterándome de que la mujer que amo se casó y es feliz con alguien más" Finalicé poniendo la expresión más serena que tenía, aunque quisiera romper en llanto y gritar, no era un lujo que me permitiese frente a las personas.

"¿Feliz?" rió con sorna viendo hacia un costado, su risa resonó en las paredes del lugar por un instante que me pareció eterno; posterior a ello, dirigió su mirada a mí y dijo con seriedad "Pequeña… ¿Cómo se puede ser feliz al casarte con alguien a quien no amas y que no te ama?" Mi rostro se desencajo levemente, trate de no demostrar mi desconcierto y levanté una ceja en señal de que prosiguiese "Cuando te fuiste, la boda se canceló, o al menos, eso pensé. Unos días después, mi padre me informó que la ceremonia sólo fue aplazada; al preguntarle si habías vuelto, me dijo que me casaría con la mayor de las Aihara. En aquel momento no dije nada y sólo me retiré del lugar iracundo".

"Mi abuelo pretendía obligar a Yuzu a casarse contigo debido a mi ausencia…" Aún no lograba comprender todo lo ocurrido.

"Unos días después tuve una cita con Yuzu" lo miré con estoicismo. "Vi que su mirada reflejaba una tristeza infinita. Quise preguntar qué le sucedía, pero no deseaba sonar imprudente, por lo que decidí preguntar si sabía algo de ti, en ese momento sus hermosos ojos esmeralda se cristalizaron y rompió en llanto con sus manos en el rostro queriendo acallar los sollozos, pude reconocer en su mano el anillo que había comprado tiempo atrás, y recordé que era idéntico al que había visto colgado en tu cuello en una de nuestras citas" Suspiró pesadamente y se dio vuelta. "Allí supe que aquella hermosa chica, esa a la cual me encantaba mirar e iluminaba cualquier penumbra con su presencia… Estaba enamorada de ti y sufría profundamente por tu partida."

"Entiendo… Pero eso no explica cómo terminó casada con tu hermano" Lo miré fijamente, deseaba escudriñar en sus ojos, como si con ello fueran a resolverse todas mis dudas.

"Vaya que eres impaciente Mei" Rió abiertamente.

"En absoluto, simplemente me gusta ir al grano" Tomé el último trago de café tratando de mantener la compostura. Su rostro se mantenía parsimonioso, lo que generaba en mi más incertidumbre.

"Bien" continuo suavemente "Después de enterarme de lo que pasaba realmente, decidí hablar con mi padre, no iba a obligar a Yuzu a condenarse a una vida sin amor, así que me negué rotundamente a continuar con esa sandez, lo que causó que mi familia me desheredara; sin embargo, mi padre y tu abuelo no se rindieron. Justo por esas fechas, Shiro regresó del extranjero donde se encontraba terminando su carrera, así que fue el elegido para 'preservar' el ligado familiar. La boda se planeó como un rayo, y apenas un mes después mi hermano se encontraba desposando a Yuzu, fui a la iglesia el día de la ceremonia, logré escabullirme y hablar con ella unos minutos, traté de convencerla de que no tenía por qué hacer eso; aun así, ella decidió continuar." Dio la vuelta a la barra y se sentó a mi lado. "Lo siento Mei"

"Yo también lo siento, pero necesito saber… ¿Ella mencionó algo más?" Lo miré suplicante.

"Jamás olvidaré lo que aquella rubia preciosa me dijo en ese momento… 'El amor requiere sacrificios, mientras ella sea feliz, yo también lo seré. Ella trabajó toda su vida por la academia y su legado familiar, deseo que todo este igual, por si algún día regresa'. En sus ojos se veía la misma determinación del momento en que vino a pedirme empleo para comprar los anillos". Me miró fijamente y acarició con suavidad mi cabeza como si fuese una niña pequeña. "el resto de la historia ya lo debes imaginar, llevan casi diez años de casados, aunque te puedo asegurar que no es feliz con Shiro. Mi hermano siempre fue el tipo de hombre al que no le importan los sentimientos de los demás, sólo vive por el dinero." Finalizó tratando de consolarme.

"Entiendo… Gracias por tu tiempo Honke." Me levanté y salí de aquel lugar ignorando sus llamados. Había oscurecido por completo y decidí caminar sin rumbo fijo.

No sé cuánto tiempo paso, no sabía siquiera donde me encontraba, había caminado quizá durante horas. Las calles estaban completamente vacías, y me aliviaba, no deseaba toparme con alguien. De mis ojos corrían ríos de lágrimas que no podía controlar, quería gritar, quería correr y simplemente desaparecer en la infinidad de la noche. Solo lograba pensar en ella y en que gracias a mi arranque de "valentía" condené a la persona que amo a una vida miserable, le hice lo mismo que mi padre a mí. Y yo me condené a una vida sin ella; por fin entendí que realmente, la única valiente siempre fue Yuzu.


	5. Chapter 5

Mis pasos me llevaron hasta un pequeño parque que se encontraba a pocas calles de la antigua escuela Aihara; no sabía por qué estaba en aquel lugar, aun así, tome asiento en una banca cercana. Me sumí nuevamente en mis pensamientos y emociones, no quería aceptar que todo aquello que me había contado Honke hace tan solo unas horas fuese cierto. El amor de mi vida, la mujer con la que había soñado durante tantos años, se encontraba en brazos de otro por mi culpa. No concebía la idea de Yuzu siendo tocada por otras manos que no fuesen las mías, que egoísta era, había entregado mi cuerpo a muchas mujeres en el pasado, había dado rienda suelta a mis más oscuros deseos, y había hecho realidad todas aquellas fantasías que alguna vez desee con Yuzu… Supongo que solo quería llenar un vacío, el espacio que ella dejó en mi vida, el lugar que nadie más pudo ocupar.

Sentí como dos lagrimas traviesas corrían por mis mejillas, como si huyeran de mi conjuntiva; si, me sentía culpable por haberme entregado a alguien más, pero solo fue mi cuerpo, mi corazón aunque no lo quisiera, seguía perteneciendo a aquella rubia obstinada que se adueñó completamente de mi ser. Por sobre todas las cosas, lo que no soportaba, era el hecho de que ella hubiese entregado su corazón a alguien más.

Probablemente lo que debí haber hecho justo en ese momento fue tomar un vuelo a Canadá y dejar atrás todo esto; sin embargo, me di cuenta de lo estúpida que estaba siendo, me sentía traicionada por alguien a quien yo misma había abandonado, sin tener en cuenta que fui yo la que dio el fuerte empujón que la lanzó al abismo en donde fue atrapada por otros brazos. Pese a todas las conclusiones que mi psique maquinó después de la historia de Honke, no conocía su versión de la historia y si debía irme, no deseaba huir nuevamente como una cobarde, necesitaba escuchar de sus labios lo sucedido. Pero más que eso, necesitaba sentirla cerca.

Tomé mi teléfono, en la pantalla figuraba 4:07 am. No sabía en qué momento habían pasado tantas horas, prácticamente estaba amaneciendo. Me levante y comencé a caminar hacia la academia, suponía que allí encontraría algo que me llevase a Yuzu, pues no sabía siquiera donde vivía o a qué se dedicaba en ese momento. Al llegar a la puerta principal la encontré cerrada, obviamente, aún era muy temprano, maldije para mis adentros y recordé aquel lugar por el cual Yuzu entraba cuando llegaba tarde o salía cuando deseaba saltarse las clases; sonreí bobamente al recordar aquello y me dirigí con rapidez hacia aquel muro que, para mi sorpresa, aun se encontraba en iguales condiciones.

Salté rápidamente dentro de uno de los jardines de la academia, por un momento me detuve a pensar qué locura estaba haciendo, invadía propiedad privada. ¡Pero que poco me importaba! Finalmente estaba haciendo lo que debí hacer hace mucho. Supuse que si había un lugar donde encontrase información acerca de la dueña de esta "prestigiosa" institución, sería en la oficina principal, aquella en la que pasé sumida tantos días de mi juventud, la dirección.

Decidí caminar lentamente por los pasillos, en parte porque debía tener cuidado de que alguien de seguridad me viese, ya no era nadie en este lugar como para que me dejasen transitar a estas horas. Y por otra parte, quería recordar todo aquello vivido, todas las escenas que presencié y de las cuales fui participe. Al divisar el gran camino que llevaba al edificio principal, recordé la primera vez que vi a Yuzu, cuando decidí decomisar su teléfono celular, la sensación de su cuerpo junto al mío por primera vez y su aroma embriagador. Suspiré pesadamente y subí los escalones faltantes hasta llegar al piso de la dirección; por fortuna la puerta no tenía seguro y pude entrar con facilidad, cerré la puerta tras de mí y observe la oficina, los primeros rayos de sol ya se filtraban por las ventanas.

Al ir tras el escritorio pude notar fotos de Yuzu con nuestros padres, con sus amigas de infancia y una especial donde aparecía con la pequeña castaña que había visto ayer en la tarde; en ninguna de ellas se encontraba Shiro, por lo cual, supuse que era ella quien ocupaba esta oficina, de ser ese el caso, no tendría que buscar más, simplemente esperaría a que ella llegase; punto que me favorecería, puesto que todos los cajones del escritorio se encontraban bajo llave. Tomé asiento en la silla que alguna vez ocupó mi abuelo (y yo, de vez en cuando), noté que era la misma silla, al parecer, era lo único que se encontraba igual en aquel espacio. Me sentí tan cómoda que tan solo cerré mis ojos mientras sentía como mi cuerpo sucumbía ante el cansancio.

Abrí ligeramente los ojos después de lo que solo pareció ser un segundo, en ese instante llegó a mí la imagen más hermosa que había visto hasta ese momento, Yuzu, en todo su esplendor, se encontraba sentada en un sillón frente a una pequeña mesa, con una taza de té en sus manos mientras revisaba unos documentos. Su semblante era serio, su seño ligeramente fruncido y su boca formando una ligera curva, al parecer estaba mordiendo su labio, como si aquello que se encontraba revisando fuera inentendible y le costase un gran esfuerzo.

"Pensé que no despertarías nunca". Dijo de manera tranquilla tomando un trago de té, sin siquiera voltear a verme.

"Yuzu… Yo… Lo siento". Me incorporé levemente en la silla, mi espalda dolía, miré mi teléfono que marcaba las 9:15.

"Supongo que no dormiste en toda la noche…" Volteó a verme de manera seria "Papá me llamó temprano, estaba preocupado porque no fuiste a casa anoche".

"Si, lamento haberlos preocupado, tenía algunos asuntos pendientes" Me incorporé totalmente tratando de estirarme, no deseaba que notase cuan nerviosa estaba, mi corazón se sentía como un caballo desbocado.

"Debes ofrecerle disculpas a papá, él era quien estaba preocupado, no yo." Sentenció fríamente y sentí como un balde de agua fría caía sobre mí.

"Entiendo… Aun así lamento que te incomodase por mi culpa" pronuncié lo más tranquila que pude mientras me sentaba frente a ella, nos separaba aquella pequeña mesa de té.

"No fue tan sorprendente encontrarte aquí, a decir verdad, esperaba que hicieras algo como esto en cualquier momento." Sirvió una taza de té y la puso frente a mi "Antes de que preguntes por qué te deje dormir todo este tiempo, simplemente sentí compasión por tu cuerpo, según dijo papá, no habías dormido nada desde que saliste de Canadá". Su voz era suave, su mirada fría, su expresión apacible, su cabello castaño se encontraba medianamente recogido y su maquillaje era sobrio. Llevaba puesto un traje sastre negro hecho a medida, pese a que se encontraba sentada resaltaban perfectamente sus curvas.

"Si, tienes razón, te lo agradezco" Salí de mi ensimismamiento y tomé la taza de té para dar un pequeño trago. "No vine con intención de molestarte, pero tenemos que hablar". Le miré fijamente, buscando en su rostro alguna señal, pero seguía tan estoica como antes.

"No creo que tengamos algo de lo que hablar" Suspiró pesadamente y miró mis ojos "No obstante, sé que no te rendirás, así que hagámoslo de una vez, tienes una hora".

Asentí suavemente, bebo otro sorbo de té, no sabía por dónde empezar, así que quise romper el hielo. "¿Por qué ya no llevas el cabello rubio?". Ella levantó una ceja en señal de incredulidad.

"Vaya, parece que perdiste tu don de comunicarte asertivamente" Clavó su mirada en mi "Soy directora de la academia ahora, las reglas son claras, ni siquiera yo puedo romperlas, además… A Shiro no le agrada que lleve el cabello teñido". Esto último lo dijo con un dejo de tristeza en su voz.

"Entiendo… ¿Cómo terminaste siendo directora? Pensé que este tipo de vida no te gustaría"

"Cuando te marchaste, la responsabilidad de la academia recayó en mí, así que estudié administración y ciencias de la educación" Miró hacia la ventana como si tratase de recordar algo. "aunque he de admitir que siempre me gustó la fotografía" Volvió a verme y sentenció seriamente "Bien, basta de rodeos, pregunta lo que realmente deseas saber".

"Aunque no lo creas, deseo saber todo de ti. Pero seré más directa" Imité su semblante serio y pronuncié aquello que tenía atorado en el pecho desde que la vi ayer "¿Por qué te casaste?, ¿por qué aceptaste ese matrimonio arreglado?, ¿Por qué nunca supe nada de ti?, ¿Lo amas?, ¿Cómo se llama tu hija?" Solté muchas preguntas a la vez, necesitaba hacerlo. Por un momento vi reflejado en su rostro algo de sorpresa.

"Vaya… Que rápida" Sonrió con autosuficiencia "Me casé con él por el bien de la familia Aihara, cuando te marchaste dejaste todo hecho un desastre, así que decidí comportarme como una buena hermana mayor y reparar tus daños". Hizo una breve pausa para beber de su té "Acepté este matrimonio porque, de no hacerlo la academia se hubiese acabado; él era un buen hombre y yo deseaba que todo estuviese igual o mejor, por si algún día regresabas" Rodó los ojos y volvió a verme "Nunca preguntaste, por eso nunca supiste. Y… Si preguntas lo de mi 'hija' por la foto que viste en mi escritorio, es mi sobrina, la hija de Harumin". Sus ojos estaban expectantes.

"Yo… Lo siento, todo esto ha sido muy repentino para mí… No pensé encontrarte casada y pensé que era tu hija, lamento no haberte buscando de verdad yo…"

"Mei" Me interrumpió. "Ya te dije, no tienes que disculparte. No quiero tus excusas, no quiero tus mentiras; ¿no esperabas encontrarme casada?" Rio levemente "¡Por favor! ¿Esperabas volver y que yo aún te esperase como lo hice durante casi cuatro años? Eres más estúpida de lo que pensé, el mundo no gira en torno a ti". Notaba dolor en su voz, por unos segundos perdió su compostura.

"¿Cu… Cuatro años?" Que idiota soy, sus palabras me dolían como puñales y eso era lo único que podía preguntar.

"Si Mei, CUATRO largos años en los que esperaba saber de ti, desde que te fuiste despidiéndote en esa simple carta cuando teníamos diecisiete. Ahora me doy cuenta de lo idiota que fui esperando aquello que nunca llegaría, no sé por qué pensé que al cancelar tu matrimonio vendrías por mí, cuan equivocada estaba." Suspiró y volvió a mirarme imperturbable, supuse que mi cara reflejaba una mueca de dolor.

"Si esperaste tanto tiempo… Si querías estar conmigo, entonces ¿por qué no respondiste mi carta? ¿Por qué no fuiste a mi encuentro aquel día al aeropuerto?, ¿Por qué no fuiste a buscarme a la dirección que te dejé? Nunca me buscaste tampoco, eras tú quien no deseaba saber nada de mi" Abrió sus ojos con sorpresa.

"¿Carta?" Susurró más para sí misma "¿otra carta?" Asentí levemente. "No me mientas, nunca me enviaste otra carta, nunca obtuve de ti una llamada o un mensaje, ¿No merecía eso acaso? ¿Tan poco significaba mi amor para ti?" Por primera vez vi reflejada una emoción genuina en su rostro, por desgracia, era dolor y tristeza.

"No te miento, te envié una carta el día antes de huir a Canadá, te pedía que fueses conmigo, se la di a mi padre para que te la entregase" La miré suplicante, sus ojos expresaban inseguridad.

"Ahora eso no importa Mei, si hubieses querido, me hubieses llamado, así quizá todo habría sido diferente… En fin, se acabó el tiempo, si no tienes más preguntas, te pido que te marches."

"¿Me odias?" Sentía como una traviesa lagrima quería escaparse de mi ojo, suspiré tratando de mantener la compostura.

"No Mei, el odio es un sentimiento, y yo por ti, no siento nada" dicho esto, dejó su taza sobre la mesa y se levantó con intención de irse. Me levanté rápidamente y la tomé del brazo.

"Espera… Por favor Yuzu" Sentía que mi corazón se había partido en mil pedazos que se esparcieron por toda la habitación, no podía dejarla ir, la amaba profundamente.

"Se terminó tu tiempo Mei" Dijo mirándome fijamente mientras se paraba de frente a mí, solo un paso nos separaba, así que decidí recortar la distancia y la abracé. Su cuerpo se tensó en mis brazos pero no me correspondió.

"Por favor… Dame un beso" Susurré a su oído de manera suplicante, lo necesitaba, lo requería con desesperación. Se mantuvo unos segundos que me parecieron eternos en silencio.

"¿Qué estas dispuesta a hacer por obtener ese beso?" Se separó un poco de mí sin romper mi abrazo para ver mis ojos, pude reconocer en sus labios una leve sonrisa.

"Lo que sea. Tu solo dime y yo lo haré" Acaricié suavemente su mejilla, su olor era embriagador y su piel tan suave, tenerla cerca estaba nublando totalmente mis sentidos y mi pecho parecía querer estallar. Ella cerró sus ojos y rio con sorna.

"Te propongo un trato… Te daré el beso…" Mi rostro se iluminó de felicidad. "Pero a cambio, debes irte y desaparecer para siempre de mi vida".


	6. Chapter 6

**Primeramente me disculpo por la tardanza, siempre escribo en el trabajo y últimamente cada jornada ha sido bastante pesada; espero organizar todo para tener tiempo de escribir y actualizar más seguido. Agradezco a todos los que se toman el tiempo de leer esta historia.**

 **POV YUZU**

Había superado cada adversidad, cada reto y cada persona que se cruzó en mi camino durante los últimos diez años; pese a esto, me seguía preguntado ¿por qué no podía olvidar a Mei Aihara? Esa pregunta surgía en mi mente de vez en cuando, pensaba casi a diario en ella, pero trataba de borrarlo de mi mente tan rápido como aparecía.

La muerte de mi abuelo no me tomó por sorpresa. Aunque era un hombre fuerte, se encontraba en un estado delicado de salud, su enfermedad cardiaca fue deteriorándolo poco a poco. Tanto, que llegó a desentenderse por completo de la academia, y por supuesto, dejarla a mi cargo. Recordaba todas las cosas que habían pasado en los meses anteriores mientras tomaba un baño, en dos horas debía asistir al funeral de aquel hombre que arruinó mi vida en incontables ocasiones; sin embargo, no le odiaba completamente… Supongo que aprendí a aceptar que los hechos debían ser tal cual eran.

Decidí usar un vestido negro ceñido al cuerpo, zapatillas del mismo color, un reloj y algunos accesorios adicionales, me maquillé sobriamente y me vi al espejo. Detalle cada parte de mi cuerpo, mi cabello era de su color natural, por lo demás, seguía siendo la misma de hace algunos años, quizá con algunos cambios corporales leves. Sin embargo, aunque en el exterior fuese la misma, por dentro estaba muerta.

"Yuzuko, estas tardando demasiado" gritó mi esposo mientras interrumpía mis pensamientos "¿Por qué siempre tenemos que llegar tarde por tu culpa?" Suspiré pesadamente y salí de la habitación para encontrarme con su figura subiendo las escaleras. Era un hombre apuesto, alto y con una esbelta figura, sonrisa encantadora y ojos color chocolate; pero en lo que a mí respecta, solo su exterior era bello.

"Ya terminé, no es necesario que grites, podemos irnos" Pase por su lado dirigiéndome a la puerta de la casa que compartíamos.

"Bien, no debemos hacer esperar a los invitados" pronunció mientras salía de la casa e ingresaba al auto.

No respondí, solo me limité a subir al vehículo e indicarle al conductor que podía dar marcha. Era sorprendente como habían cambiado las cosas en estos últimos años; pasar de ser la estudiante menos significativa de la academia, a ser un modelo a seguir y posteriormente convertirme en la directora. Suspiré suavemente, ahora entendía el gran esfuerzo que significaba para Mei hacer todo aquello en su adolescencia. Últimamente pensaba mucho en ella, me reprendía mentalmente cada vez que eso pasaba; ahora era una mujer casada, con una fachada que mantener y con muchas responsabilidades, no podía darme el lujo de estar pensando en mi hermanastra, el "amor de mi juventud" que simplemente me abandonó.

En menos de lo que esperaba llegamos al salón fúnebre, todo estaba lleno de caras conocidas, aún así no eran demasiados, quizá algunos amigos cercanos y socios de negocios del abuelo; si es que así podría llamarle a aquel hombre. Sentí el brazo derecho de Shiro tomar mi cintura, y supe de inmediato que empezaríamos la actuación del matrimonio "perfecto". Respiré profundamente y sólo atiné a sonreír a todo el mundo mientras él hablaba animadamente con ellos; al parecer usaría este día para mejorar sus relaciones comerciales, que imbécil era.

"Yuzuko… ¿Qué te parece si tocas el piano? Así me demuestras que las clases que tomaste durante tantos años dieron algún fruto aparte de malgastar tu tiempo" Dijo esto último tan bajo para que nadie más que yo escuchase; para los demás simplemente sonreía.

"Bien… Tocaré algo en honor al abuelo" Susurré mientras me alejaba rápidamente de él y la aglomeración de invitados que se había formado a nuestro alrededor.

Me senté frente al piano mientras suspiraba suavemente, había tomado clases hace años, poco después de casarme; pese a que en aquel momento me encontraba en la universidad, deseaba pasar el menor tiempo posible en casa, así que tomé clases de piano, guitarra, violín, pintura, dibujo, cocina… En fin, todo lo que se me ocurriera para estar lejos de "mi esposo". Decidí dejar mi monologo interno y empezar a tocar "Para Elisa", era algo sencillo y al abuelo le gustaba bastante.

Mientras realizaba aquella interpretación, sentí muchas miradas sobre mí, pero había algo diferente, era aquella sensación de nerviosismo que sentía cuando ella posaba sus hermosas amatistas en mi ser; pero eso era imposible, no la había visto en diez años, y dudaba que la muerte del hombre que arruinó nuestras vidas hiciese que ella regresara.

Sumida en aquella hermosa canción mantuve mis ojos cerrados, en cuanto terminé la tonada decidí abrirlos, y al hacerlo, encontré frente a mí aquellos ojos violetas cubiertos por unos lentes oscuros, había anhelado verlos durante los últimos años; Esa mirada profunda y hermosa que suponía me veía llena de asombro. Sus delicadas facciones marcadas por la madurez, su rostro sin un toque de maquillaje, pero perfecto aún así, su cabello que caía más abajo de su cintura y su hermoso vestido negro que se ceñía a su cuerpo como una segunda piel y dejaba ver parte de sus delicadas pero firmes piernas… Era perfecta.

"Mei…" susurré al viento mientras veía a lo lejos que ella igualmente pronunciaba mi nombre mientras ponía un mechón de cabello tras su oreja, justo como lo hacía cuando se encontraba algo nerviosa.

Sonrió levemente y empezó a caminar con lentitud hacia mí, como si con algún movimiento brusco yo fuese a correr lejos de ella; y quizá tenía razón, mi cuerpo no respondía, simplemente me encontraba allí, en medio de aquel gran salón, con los pies pegados al piso y las manos completamente heladas, mientras la mujer a la cual había amado y odiado con locura se aproximaba cada vez más. Cuando se encontraba a dos metros de mí, sentí como alguien me halaba por la cintura pegándome a su cuerpo, era Shiro, no supe cómo reaccionar, simplemente rodeé su cuello con mis brazos y lo besé. Uní mis labios con los suyos de la manera más dulce en que había podido, nunca lo había besado por voluntad propia, y debía agregar que se sentía realmente horrible.

"Que bien te salió esa tonada querida, se nota que has estado practicando" Dijo el al separar sus labios de los míos, que estúpido, obviamente había practicado muchas horas, únicamente con el fin de no pasar tiempo a su lado.

"Si, he estado practicando mucho para no avergonzarte Shiro" Dije suavemente y deposité un beso en su mejilla; no sabía que me encontraba haciendo, supongo que la presencia de Mei me hacía actuar extraño.

"Nunca me avergonzarías pequeña, estoy muy orgulloso de ti" Se acercó con lentitud y justo antes de que juntase sus labios con los míos nuevamente, una voz, una muy conocida y hermosa voz interrumpió su acción.

"Yuzu…" Aquella palabra hizo que Shiro me soltase y le viera fijamente.

"Mei" Pronuncié por fin mirándola seriamente, no sabía que decir o que iba a pasar en ese momento, me sentía como aquella adolecente que veía a la persona de la cual estaba profundamente enamorada acercarse por primera vez a ella.

"Y… ¿tú eres?, ¿De dónde conoces a mi esposa y por qué le hablas con tanta confianza?" Shiro interrumpió mis pensamientos y suspiré mientras mantenía la mirada fija en Mei, no sabía que iba a decir, pero conociéndola, sería simple su respuesta.

"Soy Mei Aihara, la hermana menor de Yuzu" Y esa era la respuesta obvia, eso era lo único que éramos, lo que siempre fuimos y nunca debimos dejar de ser.

"Con que Mei Aihara eh? Entonces tu eres la niñita que plantó a mi hermano en el altar, siempre supe que él no tenía carácter suficiente para controlar a una mujer" Shiro sonrió burlonamente y Mei tensó su cuerpo, aún conocía sus reacciones, que no demostraban nada a simple vista, pero alguien que la conociese sabría que estaba sumamente desconcertada y molesta, supongo que no sabía nada de mi boda, o del hermano de Udagawa, quizá esa no fue la forma correcta de enterarse, pero es la única que existe. Ella me abandonó y no podía fingir que sus acciones no tuvieron consecuencias.

"Vamos Shiro querido, debemos hablar con los demás invitados, son miembros lejanos de la familia y deben querer darnos el pésame" No deseaba continuar escuchando la conversación, quería desaparecer, simplemente correr y alejarme lo más posible de ese lugar. Frente a mi tenía a mi primer y único amor, la mujer a la cual esperé por años y la misma que me hizo tanto daño. La odiaba profundamente, pero no podía dejar de amarla, la había amado una eternidad, quizá más tiempo del que la había odiado.

En ese momento se quitó los lentes y vi su mirada violeta llena de incertidumbre, dudas, arrepentimiento y… ¿Amor? No, eso último era imposible, negué suavemente. Sentía que con sus ojos quería traspasar mi alma como siempre lo había hecho. Le di la mirada más fría que pude, aquella que se veía reflejada en mí al recordar su abandono, para luego pasar a por su lado tomada del brazo de Shiro.

Trate de entablar conversaciones con los asistentes a la ceremonia, mientras de reojo observaba a Mei tocar el piano, se veía completamente hermosa, no podía creer que existiese en el mundo alguien tan perfecta; sus manos nadaban elegantemente sobre las teclas mostrando su sofisticación. La observé durante un par de segundos y decidí finalmente que debía terminar este "evento social" lo más pronto posible, necesitaba salir de ese sitio, me sentía complemente atrapada entre lo que fui y lo que era en aquel momento.

El día transcurrió entre personas, sonrisas falsas, palabras de consuelo y propuestas de negocios; las personas ricas simplemente querían hacerse más ricas. Mei simplemente desapareció entre la multitud y no volví a verla durante el resto del día. Sobre las siete de la tarde, pude retirarme a casa, Shiro se quedó con algunos empresarios hablando acerca de un nuevo proyecto. Y yo simplemente quería dormir y soñar con la mirada que no había podido quitar de mi mente el día de hoy.

Al llegar a casa (si es que a ese lugar podía llamarle así), decidí que sería agradable tomar un baño, relajarme y sentir como el agua enjuagaba mis preocupaciones. Al día siguiente tendría un día pesado en la escuela, debía firmar algunos documentos y reunirme con los abogados para legalizar completamente la sucesión y la herencia.

No supe exactamente cuánto tiempo pase en la ducha, no tuve ninguna noción del tiempo entre la sensación del agua cayendo sobre mi piel y la profundidad de aquella mirada, el recuerdo de sus manos sobre mi epidermis, estremeciendo cada centímetro de mi piel. Definitivamente estaba enloqueciendo. El sonido del teléfono me sacó de mi ensoñación, salí prontamente del baño y me dirigí hacia la cama, tomé el celular y note que era un número bastante conocido.

"Buenas noches padre" dije suavemente contestando la llamada.

"Buenas noches Yuzu, disculpa que te llame tan tarde" en ese momento vi el reloj, eran las once. "solo quería saber si Mei se encuentra contigo" Mi sorpresa creció al escuchar su pregunta.

"No, no tendría razón para estar con ella en este momento" cerré mis ojos conteniendo un suspiro.

"Entiendo hija, está bien. Entonces te dejaré descansar" Su voz sonaba… ¿Feliz? ¿Estaba feliz de que Mei no estuviese conmigo?

"Está bien padre, ten buenas noches, pero antes dime… ¿Ella está bien?" Traté de sonar indiferente, esperaba con todas mis fuerzas que fuese creíble.

"Espero que sí, no le he visto desde que se retiró del funeral y empiezo a preocuparme, no responde su teléfono y no he podido localizarla de alguna forma" hizo una pausa y suspiro suavemente "Supongo que iré a dormir y le buscaré mañana temprano, buenas noches Yuzu". Sin esperar más cortó la llamada.

Mi corazón dolió, la preocupación invadió mi ser y decidí enviar a algunos de mis guardias a buscarle en las zonas cercanas; igualmente notifiqué a los guardias de la escuela, en caso de que fuese a la academia, no quería que la sacasen del lugar. Di la orden de notificarme cualquier novedad al respecto y así pasé gran parte de la noche, esperando alguna llamada, esperando alguna noticia, me sentía como aquella adolecente que espera a sus padres ansiosos. Me sentía tan desesperada como cuando la buscaba por toda la escuela sin que ella apareciese.

Finalmente, sobre las cuatro recibí una llamada. Los guardias de la escuela la vieron entrar y dirigirse a mi oficina, simplemente di la orden de permitirle hacer a su antojo. Y por primera vez en la noche, con la seguridad de que ella estaba bien, pude cerrar mis ojos.

Desperté poco tiempo después, me vestí buscando lucir lo mejor posible y cuando estaba todo listo, salí camino a la escuela, el trayecto en auto era corto, pero se me hizo eterno. Hacía muchos años no me sentía tan nerviosa, mis manos sudaban y no podía mantener quietos mis pies. Al llegar casi corrí a mi oficina, suspire en la puerta y la empujé suavemente. La vi allí, sentada en la silla que solía usar, dormitaba con la cabeza inclinada hacia la izquierda, se veía realmente tierna, quise despertarla pero debido a lo nerviosa que estaba no pude hacerlo. Tomé los documentos que se encontraban en el escritorio y decidí hacer algunos deberes en la pequeña mesa de centro mientras esperaba que Mei despertase.

Ya pasaban las nueve cuando sentí un leve movimiento en la silla, ella se estaba incorporando mientras me veía fijamente; mi cuerpo tembló como gelatina, la vi de reojo, traía puesto unos jeans y una chaqueta de cuero que combinaba a la perfección con una blusa negra que llevaba debajo. Había cambiado mucho su estilo, pero realmente se veía bien.

"Pensé que no despertarías nunca" atiné a decir de manera tranquila mientras bebía de mi té tratando de ocultar el nerviosismo.

"Yuzu… Yo… Lo siento" Miró su reloj y al parecer se sorprendió.

"Supongo que no dormiste en toda la noche…" Me miró atentamente "Papá me llamó temprano, estaba preocupado porque no fuiste a casa anoche"

"Si, lamento haberlos preocupado, tenía algunos asuntos pendientes" Mi corazón iba a salirse de mi pecho.

"Debes ofrecerle disculpas a papá, él era quien estaba preocupado, no yo." Mentí, mentí tan descaradamente, pero solo verla allí me llenaba de una ira indescriptible. No podía creer que estuviera frente a mí, actuando como si nada hubiese pasado.

"Entiendo… Aun así lamento que te incomodase por mi culpa" Dijo tranquilamente mientras se sentaba frente a mí.

"No fue tan sorprendente encontrarte aquí, a decir verdad, esperaba que hicieras algo como esto en cualquier momento." Serví una taza de té y la puse frente a ella "Antes de que preguntes por qué te deje dormir todo este tiempo, simplemente sentí compasión por tu cuerpo, según dijo papá, no habías dormido nada desde que saliste de Canadá". Me había convertido en una buena mentirosa al parecer, mi padre no había compartido ningún detalle conmigo, pero conociendo a Mei, podría suponer muchas cosas. Sus ojos me veían atentos.

"Si, tienes razón, te lo agradezco" Tomó un pequeño sorbo de té con elegancia "No vine con intención de molestarte, pero tenemos que hablar". No sabía si eso último era buena idea, pero si había ido hasta allí, tendría que escucharla.

"No creo que tengamos algo de lo que hablar" Suspiré y le vi fijamente "No obstante, sé que no te rendirás, así que hagámoslo de una vez, tienes una hora".

"¿Por qué ya no llevas el cabello rubio?" Levanté una ceja en señal de incredulidad. Tantos años y lo único que se le ocurría preguntar era aquello.

"Vaya, parece que perdiste tu don de comunicarte asertivamente" la vi profundamente "Soy directora de la academia ahora, las reglas son claras, ni siquiera yo puedo romperlas, además… A Shiro no le agrada que lleve el cabello teñido". Creo que no pude evitar sonar un poco melancólica, esperaba que no hubiese notado ese leve cambio en mi voz.

"Entiendo… ¿Cómo terminaste siendo directora? Pensé que este tipo de vida no te gustaría"

"Cuando te marchaste, la responsabilidad de la academia recayó en mí, así que estudié administración y ciencias de la educación" Miré hacia la ventana tratando de hacer memoria "aunque he de admitir que siempre me gustó la fotografía" Volví a verla "Bien, basta de rodeos, pregunta lo que realmente deseas saber". Necesitaba que lo hiciera, lo deseaba.

"Aunque no lo creas, deseo saber todo de ti. Pero seré más directa" Vi su semblante completamente serio "¿Por qué te casaste?, ¿por qué aceptaste ese matrimonio arreglado?, ¿Por qué nunca supe nada de ti?, ¿Lo amas?, ¿Cómo se llama tu hija?"

Me sorprendió notablemente la cantidad de preguntas que hizo, no supe inicialmente como responderlas, así que decidí hacerlo lo más rápido que pude para que no notase que no iba a responder una de ellas.

"Me casé con él por el bien de la familia Aihara, cuando te marchaste dejaste todo hecho un desastre, así que decidí comportarme como una buena hermana mayor y reparar tus daños". Hice una pausa antes de continuar rápidamente "Acepté este matrimonio porque, de no hacerlo la academia se hubiese acabado; él era un buen hombre y yo deseaba que todo estuviese igual o mejor, por si algún día regresabas" Rodé los ojos "Nunca preguntaste, por eso nunca supiste. Y… Si preguntas lo de mi 'hija' por la foto que viste en mi escritorio, es mi sobrina, la hija de Harumin".

"Yo… Lo siento, todo esto ha sido muy repentino para mí… No pensé encontrarte casada y pensé que era tu hija, lamento no haberte buscando de verdad yo…" No podía creer que me estuviese diciendo aquello, era una completa idiota, estaba allí, años después y se atrevía a culparme por todo lo que paso.

"Mei" La interrumpí "Ya te dije, no tienes que disculparte. No quiero tus excusas, no quiero tus mentiras; ¿no esperabas encontrarme casada?" No pude evitar reír "¡Por favor! ¿Esperabas volver y que yo aún te esperase como lo hice durante casi cuatro años? Eres más estúpida de lo que pensé, el mundo no gira en torno a ti". Mi rostro y mi voz reflejaban dolor.

"¿Cu… Cuatro años?" Solo eso atinó a decir.

"Si Mei, CUATRO largos años en los que esperaba saber de ti, desde que te fuiste despidiéndote en esa simple carta cuando teníamos diecisiete. Ahora me doy cuenta de lo idiota que fui esperando aquello que nunca llegaría, no sé por qué pensé que al cancelar tu matrimonio vendrías por mí, cuan equivocada estaba." Suspiré y por fin pude recuperar la compostura que había perdido.

"Si esperaste tanto tiempo… Si querías estar conmigo, entonces ¿por qué no respondiste mi carta? ¿Por qué no fuiste a mi encuentro aquel día al aeropuerto?, ¿Por qué no fuiste a buscarme a la dirección que te dejé? Nunca me buscaste tampoco, eras tú quien no deseaba saber nada de mi" Eso me tomó por sorpresa, ¿una carta?, ¿un aeropuerto?, ¿Dónde se supone que debía ir a buscarle?

"¿Carta?" Susurré "¿otra carta?" ella solo asintió "No me mientas, nunca me enviaste otra carta, nunca obtuve de ti una llamada o un mensaje, ¿No merecía eso acaso? ¿Tan poco significaba mi amor para ti?" Si hubiese escrito algo más… Si solo ella hubiese contactado conmigo.

"No te miento, te envié una carta el día antes de huir a Canadá, te pedía que fueses conmigo, se la di a mi padre para que te la entregase" No, eso no podía ser cierto, solo me mentía, si hubiese habido una carta mi padre me la habría entregado. Y de ser así… Yo habría ido al fin del mundo por ella.

"Ahora eso no importa Mei, si hubieses querido, me hubieses llamado, así quizá todo habría sido diferente… En fin, se acabó el tiempo, si no tienes más preguntas, te pido que te marches."

"¿Me odias?" Suspiré pesadamente, si, la odiaba, pero también la amaba. Aunque no sabía si esos dos sentimientos podrían anularse entre sí.

"No Mei, el odio es un sentimiento, y yo por ti, no siento nada" Esa fue la mentira que más me costó decir. No pude más y me levanté rápidamente; sin embargo, pronto sentí su agarre en mi brazo.

"Espera… Por favor Yuzu" Su toque era tan suave, sentía como cada poro de mi piel reaccionaba ante su contacto.

"Se terminó tu tiempo Mei" Me solté de su agarre y me pare frente a ella, esa mujer que tenía frente a mí, no era la misma que había conocido años atrás, sin duda era más madura, y esta mujer ya no tenía miedo de expresar sus sentimientos. Me tomó por sorpresa sentir sus brazos rodeándome suavemente, mi cuerpo se tensó y no supe cómo reaccionar; su olor era embriagador, sentir su cuerpo tan cerca me hacía delirar en sensaciones que hacía mucho no sentía.

"Por favor… Dame un beso" Susurró a mi oído haciendo que mis piernas temblaran, estoy segura que de no tenerme en sus brazos, hubiera caído al piso rendida a sus pies.

"¿Qué estas dispuesta a hacer por obtener ese beso?" Tomé valor para decir aquello mientras me separaba levemente de ella y la veía a los ojos.

"Lo que sea. Tu solo dime y yo lo haré" Acarició mi mejilla y por un breve instante quise quedarme en ese momento para siempre. Pero no podía, mi vida ya era otra, tenía un destino distinto y grandes responsabilidades recaían sobre mí.

"Te propongo un trato… Te daré el beso…" Su rostro se iluminó con la más hermosa sonrisa que había visto en mi vida; podría haberla rechazado, pero deseaba profundamente volver a besar aquellos labios que me robaron mi primer beso y con él, mi corazón. "Pero a cambio, debes irte y desaparecer para siempre de mi vida". Eso era lo mejor, era tal cual lo que debía pasar, un beso y ella se iría a continuar con su vida en Canadá, sin remordimiento alguno.

"Yuzu…" susurró mientras sus ojos veían a un punto perdido tras de mi tratando de procesar lo que le había dicho. "No puedo… No, no puedo desaparecer de tu vida, yo te amo Yuzu… No Pod…" Y al escucharla pronunciar aquello mi mente se nublo completamente y mis labios interrumpieron su monologo.

Podría decir con toda seguridad que ese fue el mejor beso de mi vida; un par de instantes pasaron antes de que correspondiera mi beso, y posterior a ello nuestros labios se movían con tal maestría, como si se conocieran de siempre. Mi cuerpo vibraba entre un millón de sensaciones, todas causadas por la mujer a la cual rodeaba con mis brazos, no quería parar, no deseaba hacerlo, era un beso lleno de cariño, un beso donde deseaba trasmitirle cuanto me había dolido que me dejase y lo mucho que le había extrañado. Cuando la falta de aire se hizo presente nos separamos, y aún con mis ojos cerrados roce nuevamente mis labios con los suyos, ella sonrió.

Inmediatamente volví a la realidad y me separé rápidamente de su cuerpo, ella se sorprendió y solo atino a mirarme de manera atenta.

"Me tengo que ir, debo asistir a una reunión. Espero haber dejado todo claro y puedas regresar tranquilamente a Canadá" Dije mientras me giraba y dejaba caer mi mascara para que una pequeña lagrima se asomara.

"No, no regresaré a Canadá, me quedaré contigo, arreglaremos esto, yo jamás deje de amarte y aun no entiendo muchas cosas" Tomó mi mano suavemente y yo simplemente apreté la suya "Por favor Yuzu… Dime… ¿Qué significó ese beso? ¿Me darás la oportunidad de buscar la verdad para ti?"

"El beso…" suspiré y apreté mis labios, con ese beso había entendido que jamás nada podía anular el amor que sentía por ella, pero ya era tarde, ya no podía hacer lo que hubiese hecho años atrás. Solté mi mano de la suya y me dirigí rápidamente hacia la puerta, y justo antes de cerrarla tras de mí, hablé lo bastante fuerte para que ella pudiese escucharme "Nada… Ese beso no significó nada"


	7. Chapter 7

**Nuevamente me disculpo por la tardanza, creo que he tenido un bloqueo creativo XD.**

 **Lamento hacerles esperar y agradezco se tomen el tiempo de leerme.**

 **POV MEI**

Probablemente todas las personas alguna vez sintieron que su mundo se caía a pedazos, que su vida no tenía sentido alguno y que jamás podrían salir de ese pozo de desolación y dolor en el que se encontraban. Justamente eso sentía en el momento en que Yuzu salió por aquella puerta, todo lo que creía se derrumbó y solo quedaron las ruinas de lo que alguna vez pensé que fue.

"No significó nada…" repetí lentamente mientras tomaba asiento en el lugar donde hacia tan solo unos minutos se encontraba ella; su olor aún envolvía toda la habitación y su calor embargaba cada poro de mi piel. Tenerla nuevamente en mis brazos había sido la mejor sensación de mi vida, aún mejor que hace doce años cuando podía disfrutar de su compañía y recibía esos sorpresivos abrazos y muestras de afecto que en algún momento rechacé; sus labios eran tan suaves, supongo que había olvidado cuan dulce era la sensación de su boca con la mía, desde la primera vez en que la besé me volví adicta a ellos, y quería tenerlos únicamente para mí. Aunque ahora sus besos le pertenecían a alguien más, así como su corazón.

Suspiré pesadamente mientras escondía el rostro en mis manos y sentía como las lágrimas corrían libremente por mis mejillas. Recordé como su cuerpo tembló al contacto con el mío, y como sus labios buscaron ansiosamente el contacto con mi boca; como el beso se fue profundizando y volviéndose ansioso, como si estuviésemos bebiendo de una manantial después de meses sin agua. No tenía idea de qué hacer a continuación, ella quería que desapareciera de su vida, únicamente me había besado por ello. Aunque yo no le hubiese prometido que lo haría. No había llegado hasta allí para simplemente rendirme, no podía llorar como una adolecente cuando ya era una mujer libre que podía hacer con su vida lo que desease.

Me levanté rápidamente sintiendo mis piernas aún débiles por el acontecimiento de unos minutos atrás. Había alguien que podía ayudarme a recuperar a Yuzu, o quizá a entender sus razones y su historia. Cuando caminaba hacia la dirección horas atrás, logré divisar un nombre muy particular en una de las oficinas, y aunque no era precisamente devota a esa persona, en ese momento era la única que podía explicarme.

Cruce la puerta por la que el amor de mi vida había pasado unos minutos atrás, corrí escaleras abajo y prontamente estuve frente a la puerta de aquella oficina; respiré profundamente tratando de encontrar las palabras correctas y decidí dar un suave golpe en la puerta.

"adelante" Estuché desde el interior con aquella inconfundible voz. Dispersé de mi mente las dudas para proceder a entrar. Cerré tras de mí y aseguré la puerta, suspiré aun sin encontrar las palabras correctas y agradeciendo que ella se encontraba de espaldas en su silla viendo hacia el patio de la escuela.

"Buen día, creo que en la escuela tenemos modales que..." se detuvo súbitamente al girarse y verme parada frente a su escritorio. "Mei…" pronunció mi nombre aún sin salir de su asombro.

"Buen día… Matsuri. Lamento mi falta de modales" Dije quedadamente aún sin saber cómo empezar una conversación. Era curioso, en mi trabajo estaba acostumbrada a hablar con muchas personas, era medianamente sociable y había aprendido a obtener lo que deseaba usando las palabras; incluso, en mi adolescencia siempre fui alguien segura y con el poder suficiente para decir lo que debía en un tono autoritario. Pero ahora no era la presidenta del consejo, ahora, en este lugar no era más que una intrusa.

"Esto es inesperado, y sinceramente indeseado. No pensaba volver a verte" Pronunció en tono suave mientras me veía fijamente. Su cabello era negro y largo, recogido en una coleta elegante, sus ojos azules brillaban ante la sorpresa de verme, su rostro levemente marcado por la edad la hacía ver refinada. Cualquiera diría que es una persona completamente diferente a la niña de hace años, y puede que tuvieran razón, se veía tan diferente. Sus labios mostraron una leve sonrisa "Supongo que debería preguntar qué haces aquí, aunque creo que me hago una idea".

"Entonces no tendré que explicártelo" suspiré suavemente y me senté en una de las sillas frente a su escritorio.

"Por el contrario, precisamente porque sé a qué vienes, quiero que me expliques todo con lujo de detalle" Apoyó su rostro en una de sus manos.

"Matsuri… Sé que en el pasado no tuvimos una buena relación; aun así, siempre apoyaste mi relación con Yuzu y te lo agradezco…"

"Soy una mujer muy ocupada ahora Mei, por favor, ve al grano" Dijo tajante interrumpiendo mi poco elaborado monologo.

"Bien. Siempre estas cerca de Yuzu y debo intuir que eres su amiga; por lo tanto, no hay nadie que sepa mejor que tú lo que pasa en su vida…" su mirada era interrogante, levantó su ceja izquierda e hizo un ademan para que continuase. "He estado fuera de su vida diez años, sé que fueron tiempos difíciles para ella, sé que le lastimé y que la herida fue tan profunda que ahora quizá nunca pueda perdonarme. Sé que ella merece alguien que le haga feliz, alguien que adore su risa, su voz, su dulzura, sus arranques infantiles… Alguien que ame cada parte de su ser. Y también sé que yo no tengo ningún derecho a ser ese alguien; sin embargo, si existe una oportunidad, aunque fuese mínima de estar a su lado, la tomaría sin dudarlo." Respiré pausadamente tratando de recuperar el aliento.

"Entonces es eso…" Susurró más para sí misma mientras ladeaba levemente la cabeza. "Sí, soy su amiga. Y justamente por eso creo que no debería hablar contigo; aun así, quiero preguntarte… ¿Qué te hace tan especial como para creer que tú eres ese alguien merecedor de su amor? Déjame recordarte que ya le rechazaste una vez." Su tonó era suave pero acusatorio, clavo sus orbes azules en mí, tratando de escudriñar en cada centímetro de mi mente.

"¿Alguna vez te has sentido incompleta?, ¿Cómo si la vida poco a poco abandonase tu cuerpo dejando tras de sí atisbos de todo lo que alguna vez fuiste?, ¿Alguna vez sentiste que tu corazón era reemplazado por un agujero sangrante que jamás deja de doler? ¿Qué tu vida y todo lo que has logrado pierde complemente el sentido cuando piensas en esa persona? ¿Y que solo quieres salir corriendo a sus brazos sin importar que el mundo se derrumbe tras de ti? No sé si lo has sentido, no puedo leer tu mente, pero todo eso que te dije, solo es una mínima parte de lo que he soportado todos estos años alejada de Yuzu" Cerré mis ojos tratando de contener las lágrimas "Quise olvidarla, quise continuar. Me realicé profesionalmente, conseguí mi trabajo soñado, dormí con cientos de personas que a la mañana siguiente, por más alcohol que hubiese en mi sistema, simplemente no eran ella. Salía corriendo de cada hotel posterior a tener sexo, me sentía sucia, me sentía vacía. Extrañaba su forma de tratarme, sus besos, sus caricias, sus miles de atenciones. Trate de reemplazarle tantas veces, con tantas personas diferentes que perdí la cuenta hace mucho. Me enfrasqué en el trabajo, en mis obligaciones, trabajé hasta casi desmayarme del cansancio, todo para sacármela del corazón y no pensar en ella. Ahora que estoy aquí, ahora que logré abrazarla, escuchar su hermosa voz y besar sus dulces labios, la realidad me golpeó demasiado fuerte. Haciéndome entender lo oscura que fue mi vida todos estos años. Me duele el hecho de que ella logró reemplazarme, y quizá deba rendirme, aceptarlo y continuar con mi vida; pero si ella no es feliz con ese hombre, necesito saberlo, si hay algún aspecto en que aquel sujeto no le haga sentir completa… Si es así, lucharé por ella, dejaré mi vida entera si ella me diera una oportunidad. No puedo devolver el tiempo, no puedo borrar mis errores del pasado, pero quiero, deseo con todo mi ser enmendarlos; la amo, la amo como jamás nadie va a amarla. Yo solo quiero devolverle un trozo de la felicidad que ella me dio en el pasado". Llevé mis manos al rostro sin poder contener las lágrimas, al parecer me había vuelto demasiado vulnerable.

"Yuzu sufrió muchos años por ti; aunque entiendo tu dolor, ella se llevó la peor parte, puesto que lo soportó todo en silencio" Cerró sus ojos y giró su silla para ver por el gran ventanal "Supongo que ya sabes lo básico, se casó un par de años después de tu partida con el hermano mayor de los Udagawa, un hombre que inicialmente la llenó de atenciones, afecto y detalles… Eso acunó un poco su corazón roto; sin embargo, poco después de su boda, mostró su verdadero ser, un monstruo ambicioso y sin sentimientos que únicamente deseaba valerse de la fortuna y fama de los Aihara para fortalecer su imperio".

"Dime por favor que al menos la trataba bien, dime por favor que pese a sus deseos fue amable con ella" Casi rogué con mis manos temblorosas.

"Jum" Rio con sorna "Me gustaría decirte eso, quizá así sufrirías menos, pero no puedo negar que disfruto verte sufriendo una mínima parte de lo que ella ha sufrido todos estos años" La escuché suspirar pesadamente antes de continuar "Mei… Yuzu no deseaba tener relaciones sexuales con Shiro, él fue paciente por un tiempo, pero rápidamente su paciencia se agotó, y en una noche de copas terminó forzándola a acostarse con él" Mi respiración se detuvo, mi pecho se encontraba completamente dominado por una presión invisible que impedía que mis pulmones tomasen el aire necesario "De aquel vil acto ella terminó embarazada; nos lo contó a Taniguchi y a mí, sin embargo, para los demás lo mantuvo en secreto, eso fue antes de terminar la universidad, no quería que tu abuelo sintiera vergüenza de ella, por lo cual nunca comentó nada de la violación. Cuando su esposo se enteró, le exigió que abortase, el no deseaba hijos en el momento puesto que se encontraba en la cúspide de su carrera. Yuzu se negó rotundamente y gracias a ello, Shiro la golpeo, tantas veces y tan fuerte, que casi le causa la muerte, estuvo mucho tiempo en el hospital gracias a eso, le indujeron un coma de un par de semanas para que su cuerpo se recuperase"

No pude más con ello, eso era imposible, mi voz no salía de mi garganta y mis ojos no paraban de derramar grandes lágrimas. Mi Yuzu, mi único amor había sufrido tanto por mi culpa, me odié profundamente por todo lo que sucedió. Matsuri se giró en su silla y me vio fijamente, mientras yo apenas podía respirar debido a los sollozos que embargaban mi ser.

"Posterior a su egreso él se comportó como todo un caballero, prometiendo a su familia y por supuesto, a Yuzu, que jamás volvería a suceder aquello. Pero sí que volvió a suceder, y probablemente aún sucede. Pero Yuzu ya no comenta nada al respecto. Por mucho tiempo se dedicó a tomar más clases y cursos de los que una chica de su edad puede manejar; todo esto con el fin de no permanecer en casa" Aquello me lo había dicho hace un rato, no podía sacar una sola palabra de las que pronunció de mi mente.

"Yo… Yo no sé qué decir" pronuncié entre sollozos mientras ella me miraba inescrutable.

"No digas nada Mei, querías saber su historia, allí la tienes. ¿Creíste que era un romance de cuento de hadas?, ¿Que ella simplemente se había olvidado de ti por amar a alguien más? Pues no es así, y tú no eres la víctima en esta situación."

No podía desmentirla, por un momento llegué a pensar que ella me había olvidado, que ahora amaba a alguien más y era feliz con él. ¿Cómo pude equivocarme de ese modo?, ¿Cómo pude dejarla a su suerte? Fui una estúpida al esperar que una tonta carta arreglase todos mis errores.

"No soy la víctima, ni deseo parecerlo." Pronuncié respirando pausadamente tratando de controlar mi llanto "Dime… ¿Qué sucedió con el bebé?"

"El bebé murió en su vientre. Y debido a todos los traumatismos que sufrió, tuvieron que realizarle un complejo procedimiento donde retiraron su útero… Por lo tanto, jamás podrá ser madre" Se levantó de su silla y caminó hacia la puerta.

No podía creer cuánto daño le había hecho a la persona que amo con mi partida, Yuzu deseaba ser madre, en muchas ocasiones me lo dijo, y por mi culpa no podría serlo jamás. Me sentía tan miserable y culpable como lo era él. Haciendo uso de todas mis fuerzas me levanté y apreté fuertemente mis puños apoyándolos contra el escritorio.

"Voy a matarlo… Voy a matarlo ahora mismo, sufrirá y pagará cada una de las lágrimas que hizo derramar a Yuzu" Susurré cerrando fuertemente mis ojos.

"En ese caso Mei… Tendrás que sufrir más, pues la mayoría de esas lágrimas, las derramó por ti" Fue mordaz, directo al estómago. "Ahora que lo sabes todo, te pido por favor que te marches de mi oficina" Abrió la puerta y se hizo a un lado.

No pude decir nada más, me giré y aún con mis puños apretados me dispuse a salir; sin embargo, al pasar por su lado, le escuché susurrar mi nombre seguido de un 'espera mi llamada' y me detuve en seco mirándola directamente. "¿Por qué?".

"Te odio Mei. Te odio por hacer sufrir a alguien tan buena" Suspiró y se dio vuelta dirigiéndose nuevamente a su escritorio mientras yo continuaba mi camino, y justo antes de cerrar la puerta tras de mí, pude escucharla claramente "Pero lo odio más a él…".


	8. Chapter 8

**POV MEI**

Habían pasado dos días desde mi encuentro con Yuzu en la academia. Me fui de casa de mi abuelo a un hotel, considerando que era mejor alejarme de la familia. Quizá hacerles pensar que había regresado a Canadá sin despedirme. Matsuri no se había contactado conmigo, y la incertidumbre me estaba volviendo loca, me di cuenta de que ni siquiera le hice saber mi número telefónico.

Suspiré pesadamente entrando a la ducha, pues supuse que un baño caliente me relajaría. Mi cabeza daba mil vueltas entre los múltiples escenarios, los recuerdos de mi conversación con Matsuri se agolpaban en mi mente agobiándome de maneras inimaginables. Aún no podía creer que mi pequeña Yuzu pasó por tanto dolor y sufrimiento por la decisión de liberarme de mi destino sin siquiera enfrentarlo.

Apenas había pasado un par de minutos en la bañera y escuché que tocaban la puerta de la habitación, me pareció curioso puesto que no había pedido servicio al cuarto y nadie sabía que yo estaba allí. Salí lentamente del baño mientras me secaba el cabello, llegué a la puerta y observé por la mirilla, sin embargo, allí no había nadie. Al bajar mi vista pude observar un sobre blanco con mi nombre junto a mis pies, lo tomé y me dirigí a un escritorio cuidadosamente colocado a un lado de la cama. Al abrir el sobre contenía una nota con instrucciones, estaban escritas a mano y por lo que podía intuir, era de Matsuri; en caso de que tuviese razón, debía apresurarme si deseaba cumplir con todo lo que allí decía.

Horas más tarde me encontraba viajando a Tamakura, una pequeña provincia ubicada a una hora en tren de Tokio, era muy famosa por sus zonas costeras, había ido alguna vez con mis padres cuando aún teníamos momentos felices. Recuerdo el último viaje que hicimos a este sitio, mi padre que siempre ha sido un hombre muy sabio, me dijo mientras nos encontrábamos en una bella playa: "El amor es un huésped que pocas veces se aloja en nuestro corazón con la misma intensidad con la que llega; en la mayoría de oportunidades, ni siquiera dejamos que se acerque lo suficiente antes de salir huyendo, las personas vivimos con miedo de sentir, más que de ser lastimados, no mostramos debilidades para evitar que seres incorrectos se enteren de ellas… Pero a veces también alejamos a las personas correctas". En ese momento me hizo prometer que jamás huiría de mis sentimientos, y pese a que me considero una mujer de palabra, rompí la primera promesa que hice.

Contrario a lo que pensaba, el trayecto a Tamakura fue demasiado rápido, ni siquiera sabía qué hacía en ese lugar, las instrucciones de Matsuri eran poco ortodoxas, simplemente decía que debía ir a un restaurante a las 7:00 pm, igualmente, especificaba cómo debía ir vestida y la orientación en la cual debía sentarme en la mesa, de espaldas a la puerta, en una zona completamente privada del local. Y aunque todo esto me parecía completamente fuera de contexto, allí me encontraba, minutos antes de la hora acordada, cumpliendo cada una de sus especificaciones.

Los minutos faltantes estuve sumida en mis pensamientos y recuerdos, mis decepciones y alegrías, pensando en ella… Podía recordarla de la manera más vivida posible, era como si aún tuviese 15 años y al abrazarla pudiera sentir su olor, y luego, sacándome por completo de mi ensoñación, mis fosas nasales percibieron ese aroma cítrico tan característico de ella, y su voz…

"Buenas noches, lamento llegar tarde, tuve demasiadas ocupaciones y…" Comenzó a pronunciar tras de mi mientras se acercaba a mi mesa, todas sus palabras cesaron al verme y la palidez de su cara podría percibirse a kilómetros.

"Buenas noches Yuzu, no tienes que disculparte, simplemente llegué temprano" Pude notar como su cuerpo se tensaba y dio un paso en dirección a la salida, rápidamente tome su mano y me levanté sin dejar que se moviese. "No tienes que irte, es solo una cena, además, era una reunión complemente programada que no interfiere con tus demás ocupaciones".

"Debí suponer que no me libraría de ti tan fácilmente ¿verdad?" Y aunque su cara reflejaba enfado, en su voz podía percibir un atisbo de tranquilidad.

"Supusiste correctamente, por favor, siéntate, como dije antes, es solo una cena" Suspiró pesadamente y tomó asiento frente a mí, repetí su acción y me quedé viéndola fijamente.

"Sólo una cena eh?" Levantó una de sus cejas y sonrió "¿Y se supone que después de eso me dejarás tranquila? Porque déjame recordarte que eso mismo prometiste antes de lo que sucedió en la oficina"

Simplemente pude sonreír y negar levemente mientras el mesero nos servía una copa de vino tinto y tomaba la carta para solicitar nuestra orden. Yuzu solo atinó a pedir pollo y yo decidí recordar viejos tiempos pidiendo curry, cuando escuchó lo que pedí, simplemente atinó a sonreír de medio lado, supuse que también le traía recuerdos.

"He de suponer que la presidenta del consejo que respetaba su palabra por sobre todas las cosas, ya no existe más ¿verdad?" Sus palabras fueron sagaces, jamás imagine que diría algo como eso.

"Supones mal, aún respeto mi palabra; sin embargo, en ningún momento prometí que desaparecería de tu vida, me besaste antes de que pudiese decir algo, y mi respuesta en aquel instante habría sido un rotundo no" Bebí de mi copa queriendo disimular lo nerviosa que me encontraba en aquel momento, siempre fui una mujer segura, pero Yuzu despertaba en mi sensaciones que no podía controlar tan fácilmente.

"Bien… Quizá me apresuré un poco" Sonrió y repitió mi acción bebiendo de su copa. "No se cómo engañaste a Matsuri para que me organizase una reunión contigo, haciéndome creer que eras la representante de la escuela Tashibana de Tamakura. Realmente me sorprende que ella fuese capaz de hacerlo, pero henos aquí. Quiero que quede claro que este es mi último acto de cortesía hacia ti, posterior a esto, quiero que regreses al lugar donde te corresponde" Sus palabras eran tan frías como dagas de hielo.

"No engañé a Matsuri, simplemente tuve una conversación con ella. Respecto a lo demás no puedo prometértelo, porque el lugar que me corresponde es aquel donde estas tu" Pude notar la sorpresa en su mirada al escucharme decir aquello, pero recuperó su estoica actitud al instante.

"Creo que es un poco tarde para eso Mei, diferiste de esa idea hace diez años y yo difiero de ella ahora. No sé qué pretendes lograr con esto, sinceramente ya escuché lo que debía de ti hace unos días. Soy feliz Mei, amo a mi esposo y formaré una familia con él, así que te sugiero que dejes de insistir con esta idea absurda que tienes."

En aquel momento el mesero se acercó con nuestras órdenes, realmente agradecí al cielo, puesto que me dio tiempo de pensar mejor lo que planeaba decirle. Tuve unos minutos para verla y detallar cada recoveco de su rostro, era completamente hermosa, sus labios brillaban con un tono suave, su perfecta piel cubierta por una fina capa de maquillaje y sus hermosos ojos que me miraron alguna vez con anhelo, ahora simplemente reflejaban la sombra de la mujer que alguna vez fue. No imagino cuanto dolor debió pasar, cuánto daño le cause y cuanto más le causo el hombre al que ella decía amar.

"Yuzu lo se… Lo sé todo, no tienes que fingir conmigo" Su mirada se volvió a mí de inmediato completamente sorprendida. "Sé lo que pasó con tu esposo, sé que no lo amas, se todo lo que te hizo, sé que por su causa jamás podrás ser madre… Por favor, no nos mintamos, se completamente todo lo que sucedió." Mi voz se quebraba con cada palabra que pronunciaba, y sus labios se abrieron levemente, pero al parecer, no podía articular palabra alguna. Cerró sus ojos durante unos segundos y posterior a ello, se dispuso a comer en silencio.

"Imagino que Matsuri te contó" pronunció después de unos minutos. "No pienso negar o afirmar algo; sin embargo, lo sucedido no se puede cambiar, los errores no pueden ser enmendados solo con desearlo."

"Lo comprendo perfectamente, debes creerme cuando digo que me siento realmente mal al respecto. Cuando lo supe sentí que mi mundo se derrumbaba, pensé que eras feliz. Lo lamento, sé que todo esto es mi culpa" Tomé su mano sobre la mesa, para mi sorpresa ella no la retiró, pero miró fijamente mis dedos entrelazados con los suyos.

"¿Tu mundo se derrumbó? Qué curioso, porque eso mismo sentí cuando te fuiste" Apretó un poco mi mano antes de continuar "Siempre fuiste perfecta, en cada una de tus facetas, la directora del consejo, la estudiante, la hija, la nieta. Cada una de ellas más perfecta que la anterior; y casi puedo afirmar sin temor a equivocarme que la Mei que tengo enfrente también es perfecta en todo lo que hace."

"No lo soy, realmente estoy muy lejos de la perfección, incluso más que tu o cualquier otra persona en este lugar, la fachada estoica que conociste simplemente servía para mantenerme alejada del mundo. Tenía miedo de decepcionar a mi familia, tenía miedo de que me lastimasen si los demás descubrían lo que en realidad era. Fuiste la única que vio tras esa mascara de hielo, la única que creyó en mí, y finalmente te decepcioné. Pero… Es lindo lo que piensas de mí, pese a todo el daño que te hice" Traté de sonreírle, pero sé que solo se observó una mueca forzada en mis labios.

"Eras perfecta para mi Mei… Te amaba, te amé como jamás pensé amar a alguien. Amarte fue lo más hermoso y lo más doloroso que he tenido que experimentar." Su mirada se encontraba perdida, podría suponer que solo veía al infinito. "Tenía tantos sueños e ilusiones acerca de mi vida, contigo en ella. Posterior a tu partida simplemente me convertí en un cascaron vacío, una criatura deforme carente de sentido. Me convertí en la clase de persona que odiaba, y creo que es ridículo que nos encontremos en esta situación ahora." Retiró su mano rápidamente de la mía y se levantó de la mesa.

"Hacemos lo que sea necesario para mantener a las personas que queremos a salvo. Pasamos días y meses pensando en si pudimos haber hecho más que solo eso. Supongo que 'a salvo' no es suficiente, probablemente debimos pasar más tiempo con ellas, porque finalmente no se trata de ser recordado, se trata de dar a los demás un buen motivo para recordarte" Me levanté de la mesa y di un paso hacia ella, quedando a tan solo centímetros de su rostro. "No pude mantenerte a salvo, y tampoco te dediqué tiempo, no te di un buen motivo para recordarme, lo único que te cause fue dolor… No entiendo cómo pudiste amarme, ahora sé que la criatura deforme realmente soy yo"

"Me diste los recuerdos más hermosos de mi vida, el tiempo que pasaste conmigo es en lo único que pienso cuando siento que todo se viene abajo" Su mano se posó en mi mejilla y simplemente pude atinar a cerrar los ojos ante su suave toque.

"Cuando era pequeña y mi madre aún vivía, solía pensar que si brindaba atención y cariño a las personas que me importaban, estas serían más felices y estarían mejor. Ahora no sé si me equivocaba. Lo único de lo que estoy segura es de que no todas las personas merecen ese tiempo y cariño, creo que ambas aprendimos eso de la forma difícil, ¿verdad?" Al abrir mis ojos pude observar la imagen más hermosa que hubiese visto en los últimos años, Yuzu, mi Yuzu, la mujer que amaba con locura estaba sonriendo ampliamente, esa era justo la sonrisa que recordaba, esa que no era únicamente con sus labios, sino con sus ojos.

"Puedo asegurarte que así es, ambas lo hemos aprendido, aunque no sé exactamente de qué forma. Pero siempre me sorprendió tu forma de demostrar a las personas lo mucho que te importaban" Se encogió de hombros mientras acariciaba suavemente mi mejilla, tomó un mechón de cabello y lo puso tras mi oreja.

"La situación ha cambiado, yo lo he hecho también, no soy la misma cobarde de hace diez años… No pretendo ocupar un lugar que no me corresponde en tu vida, o en la de alguien más. Realmente no pido nada, ni siquiera que me brinden lo mismo que ofrezco. Simplemente deseo que las personas que en mi concepto merecen el mundo, estén bien y felices, tu eres una de ellas. Siempre me dijiste que todo tenía solución si tenías una actitud positiva; esas palabras me han acompañado durante todos estos años, y hoy quiero devolvértelas. Hay tiempos buenos y malos, personas espectaculares y otras muy decepcionantes, épocas buenas y otras del asco" soltó una leve risa ante mi comentario "en lo que a mí respecta, eres una buena mujer, el mismo maravilloso ser que conocí hace más de una década, y mereces todas las cosas buenas que la vida pueda brindarte… Buenas personas, buenos momentos, buenos recuerdos… Pero sobre todo, mereces alcanzar las cosas que realmente deseas. A veces la vida es demasiado complicada ¿verdad? O quizá somos nosotros quienes lo complicamos todo. Finalmente… Todo depende de la actitud con la que lo observemos." Suspiré pesadamente al terminar mi monologo.

Me observó con curiosidad en sus ojos, esos ojos juguetones que tanto había extrañado, sonrió levemente y rompió la distancia que separaba nuestros rostros. Sentí sus labios sobre los míos y a mi cuerpo convulsionar en un estallido de sensaciones, por un momento pensé que después de ansiarlos durante tres largos días iba a quedarme estática; sin embargo, en cuanto mi cerebro recobró el control sobre mi cuerpo, cerré mis ojos y correspondí su beso de manera suave, lenta, dulce, tímida, como si fuese el primer beso que diera en mi vida. Un beso sin ninguna otra intención más que trasmitirle tranquilidad y cariño. Podría admitir sin vergüenza alguna que jamás alguien me había besado de aquella forma (ni siquiera ella hace unos años), sus labios eran suaves y tenían ese toque dulce que los volvía completamente adictivos, estaba probando la ambrosia. Por desgracia, nuestro roce de labios únicamente duró un par de segundos. La sentí separarse de mí y en cuanto abrí los ojos la vi dirigirse hacia la puerta.

"Yuzu… Por favor… No de nuevo…" Mi voz se quebró y mi cuerpo se encontraba a punto de desvanecerse. Cesó completamente su caminar y volvió a verme con una sonrisa en sus labios.

"Dices que quieres que las cosas que más deseo se hagan realidad, pues debo admitir que… Lo que más deseo es que vengas conmigo" Dicho esto extendió su mano hacia mí.


End file.
